


Golden Rings

by HappyPigsFly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPigsFly/pseuds/HappyPigsFly
Summary: Rene was a simple but stubborn girl, living her life in the small village of Jinabyne. Then Marcus Levelly, the cruel and ruthless ruler of Shade, showed up and turned Rene's life upside down.





	1. Golden Rings

Sweat trickled down my back and the heat blared down on me. I pulled the rake through the weeds, trying to uproot them. I swept a hand across my forehead wiping the sweat away before it could hit my eyes. I was sticky and hot in the summer sun. My head snapped in the direction of the sudden tlot, tlot, of horse's hooves. Hundreds of men came riding into town, all atop thunderous chocolate steeds. The horse's flanks gleamed with sweat of a good days ride. Immediate fear and panic entangled its pale white claw around my gut. I was not sure how I knew, but somehow I did. These burly, well-armoured men were not in town for any good reason, they had come for something sinister. Rumours spread like wildfire about the army of Shade rounding up poor people, and taking them as slaves. My heart pounded and hammered in my chest, fear rising like bile in my throat. There was no doubt in my mind that the men marching into town now were the army of Shade, and most likely Marcus Levelly, the captain of the army, and ruler of Shade.

I dropped my rake in the field and made my way into the center of town. It was massive chaos, women were yelling, holding their small children tight against their bosom. The men were weaving in and out of the crowd, trying to find their families. I stood off to the side, against one of the buildings, alone, and unwanted. Everyone was in a panic, watching the chocolate steeds herd us together. Soon a wall of brown surrounded us; we were packed so tightly I could hardly breathe. The men glared down at us watching with eyes like hawks. People were whimpering, and sniffling, obviously sensing something menacing.

Suddenly a white horse emerged from the mass of brown. The man atop breathed of power, and dominance. He wore a burgundy waistcoat, a white cotton shirt and a burgundy jacket. His breeches were obviously tailored for him. This man could be no one other than Marcus Levelly. He stared down at us for a moment before speaking.

"Good people of Jinabyne, I come to you with wishes of good will. I know you are scared, and are wondering what on earth I could be doing here. But, if everyone listens to my orders, everything should move with ease, and no one needs to be hurt. Are we understood?" his voice was rich with arrogance, and clear distaste for our people. But it also held an air of impatience, and one that should not be tested.

Worried noises floated around the mass of people. I could see children shake and women trying to hide their fear. Everyone knew that something bad was going to come from this visit. No one directly answered his question, but he took it as a yes anyways.

"Perfect! First and foremost, I want all of you to separate. All the men are to gather in the building to the right and all the women are to gather in the building to the left." He sat and waited for us to move.

No one budged, we all just stared up at him in terror.

"NOW!" he barked, clearly losing patience with us. His eyes seethed as we jumped from the sudden tone in his voice.

It was utter chaos as people ran and cried trying to pry themselves into the buildings. There had to be at least fifty-five other women stuffed into the small building. We tried to maneuver around the tables in the building. As all the other women started to sniffle and whimper, whispering worried thoughts to each other, I stared intently on the door. I watched with curious eyes as two guards came in the room and stood by the door, making it impossible to leave. It was then that I noticed the single silver hoop in both left ears of the guards. One of the guards must have felt my gaze because he soon looked my way. He was a handsome man, around thirty, with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and almond skin to match. His gaze seemed to sink into my skin and I turned my face away, my cheeks flushing red.

After what felt like hours, Marcus finally entered the room. I got a good look at him. He stood well over 6 feet, was well built, muscular. He was tanned, but not as dark as the guard, he had shoulder length blonde hair. His face was all sharp lines, clearly defined chin and cleanly shaven, his eyes were a pool of blue, with a slight tint of purple. Marcus moved to the center of the room and stood on a table, he walked with grace and importance.

He flashed us a dazzling smile, showing off his perfectly straight teeth. "Hello the women of Jinabyne, please form a straight line. Now."

We all rushed about, trying to form the line he requested. I stood almost at the end, three other girls were beside me, and we were the furthest from the door. Marcus hopped off the table and walked once up and down the line, before he moved back to the center.

"All women the age of thirty-nine or over, girls fifteen and under, and any women with illness or disabilities go stand in the far left corner." He waited for everyone under that category to move before speaking again, "Everyone in that corner will be dubbed the metal 'copper'."

There were only thirteen of us left in the line, we all moved to shorten the line. Marcus looked down the line and nodded his head. He marched to the beginning of the line, he would take a long look at each girl. He would ask them some questions and then begin to defile their bodies. He would grope their breasts, tweaking the nipple with his thumb, he then moved down their butts, squeezing and messaging. He would elicit tears from the girls before smirking and assigning them a metal. When he first reached to touch the first girls breast, the whole room gasped, receiving a harsh threat and stare from Marcus, the room quieted down after that.

The first girl was a copper, though the second girl in line was given the metal 'silver'.

"You're the first silver," he said to the girl, "go stand in the far right corner," he continued to move his way down the row. "Copper, silver, silver, silver, copper, silver, silver."

Then he was in front of me. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine. Instead of looking at my feet like the other girls, I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Your name?" he asked, nonchalantly, while looking at me from head to toe. He seemed to like what he saw, because his eyes filled with lust.

"Rene McDowell of Jinabyne," I responded sharply, my eyes showing no fear.

"You are no longer Rene McDowell of Jinabyne, you should forget that silly nonsense," he replied coolly, placing a hand on his jaw "and what is your age?"

"What does my age have to do with anything?" I asked, my head cocked to the side. His hand snapped out faster than I could see and entangled it within my hair, pulling my head painfully close to his.

"I am the only one who gets to ask questions, dear Rene," his voice was soft but deadly, "so stand up straight and answer the question." He shoved my head back.

"Seventeen," I seethed, using my hand to massage my now sore neck.

He looked me up and down once more, his eyes cold and calculating, and then he told me to turn. I did. Marcus reached out a hand to grab my breast, but I slapped it away.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled.

He just gave me a smirk, grabbed my outstretched hand, and then slapped me clear across the face. The room danced, my cheek stung, and my eyes started to water, but I stood stubborn.

"Obstinate, are we. Do as I say, and let me do as I wish. And you will live," he snarled.

I stood there with a sneer on my face as he squeezed and rubbed my breasts, flicking his thumb over my nipples, getting them hard and pert. Then he moved to my ass, he rubbed and squeezed, moving down my thighs. After great deliberation he finally barked in my face, "Gold!"

Instead of telling me where to go, or ordering me around, he just smirked and continued on to the next three girls. As he carried on his examination, I just stood there. I wasn't sure what to do, or where to go. At last he deemed the last three girls a copper and two silvers. Marcus made his way back to the center of the room. I wasn't sure if I was to follow or not, so I just stayed rooted to my spot.

"Here are some things you need to know. Everyone in the corner dubbed 'copper' is going to get a copper ring through each ear. All the children fifteen or under will either stay copper or move to silver, depending on what I decide when they turn sixteen. Everyone in the corner dubbed 'silver' will get a silver ring through each ear. They will stay silver, until they turn forty. Gold will receive a gold ring through each ear," he continued, "duties are as such. Coppers are pure labourers. Kitchen help, house cleaners, etc. Unless moved to silver they will stay as such. Silver are labourers; kitchen help, house cleaners, but they are also there to 'entertain' my guards and army. No objections!"

Women gasped, and the girls in the silver corner whimpered. I could tell by the way things were going that gold could only get worse.

"And finally, gold," he stared right at me, "your are mine, and only mine. You do anything and everything I want, no one but me is allowed to touch you." He chuckled as my face got slightly paler than it already was; if it was even possible. I could feel bile rise in my throat.

"Guards! If you would, please, begin inserting the rings!"

We all wanted to fight back as they painfully forced rings through our ears, but we knew it was useless. I could feel the blood as it slowly trickled down my neck. I stood there shocked as it finally hit me; my life had totally changed in a matter of hours, a shiver ran down my spine.

"Now, if you would all just follow me, the guards will show you to the carts assigned to you ring color. Once everyone is in we can all head back to my castle," the women started to shuffle out, and I started to follow, "Rene, you stay right there!" Marcus barked.

I froze in fear. I was sure this was a man of his word, either I obeyed him and lived, or disobeyed and died. And I really wanted to live. Or did I?

After everyone had been shoved into his or her carts, Marcus came back for me. He stopped in front of me, "So, Rene, what do you think of having the honour of being gold?" he snickered as my eyes showed a slight twinge of fear.

I let his question ring out into the room, but instead of answering I just stood there, silent. He roughly grabbed my jaw, moving my head so I was forced to look at him.

"Rule one, always answer when I speak to you!" he spat, "So, I ask you again. What do you think about being gold?"

I could feel anger fill me, washing over my entire being "You have destroyed my life, how do you think I feel? Do you really think I want to be your...your sex slave?" I snarled.

He just shrugged. "Most women would be glad to be taken to my bed. And I know I am going to enjoy being between your legs," I felt my heart drop, "you are a feisty one."

He tucked a strand of my chestnut hair behind my ear. He stared a long time into my dark green eyes, and looked me over again.

I stood about 5'5"; and my hair came down past my ass. My figure was fairly developed for my age. I had a round, tight ass, and perky, round breasts, that lightly bounced when I breathed. The only parts of me that I hated were my freckles that splattered across my face. Boys thought me ugly for them, and most people thought that it was a curse from god, that something was wrong with me. The people of the town shunned me and kept at bay.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that you are riding with me to the castle. I am not forcing you to ride in a cart. Come along," and he walked away.

I knew there wasn't much I could do but follow. We crossed the floor of the building and then out into the warm air. The breeze lifted my hair, wrapping shorter strands around my face. He stopped in front of his gallant white horse.

"After you," he said, offering his horse.

"I am not riding on that beast with you!" I spat, my arms crossed.

He quickly strode over to me, gripped my arm and forced me closer to him.

"Either you ride on the beast, or you get dragged behind it. You choose. NOW!"

I jumped at the tone of his voice. I broke from his grasp, and sauntered up to the horse. I got myself up onto it. He followed behind me, sliding up close. He reached around me and grabbed the reins.

"Men, we're out!"

He started forward, his army following behind him, and the carts following them.

Marcus leaned closer to me and I could feel his warm breath tickle the back of my neck. He whispered in my ear, "You'll soon learn, Rene, that I always get my way," then he licked my cheek. I shivered. This was going to be hell.


	2. Castle of Shade

After hours of riding and only one stop for food and a washroom break we finally made it to the castle of Shade. It astounded me, and I had to admit to myself that it was the most glorious place I had ever seen.

The army stopped, and the people got out of the carts. Marcus got off his horse and then helped me down.

I stared up at the castle, it seemed to go on forever, and seep into the sky. Its walls were made of marble, and each stone seemed to have been picked specifically. The doors were a maroon red, and guarded by a magnificent archway, supported by two large pillars. There were small windows on either side. I was so entranced by the castle that I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Men, show the people of Jinabyne their rooms. I'll be in my room if you need me. But only if you NEED me."

Marcus dragged me by my arm up the few steps to the door. I barely had time to notice the carvings on the wood before I was drug through the doors. The main room was amazing. It smelt of wood and had a feeling of life. Two spiraling staircases stood in front of me, one heading right, the other left. Tapestries hung on every wall, depicting stories of great wars, and of beautiful naked woman. I had little time to take it all in before we started up the stairs to the left. As we ascended the stairs, I noticed the railings had carvings of wild vines, and pixies. No two pixies were alike. I ran my hand over it, and a feeling of awe ran through my stomach. This place was glorious, but it belonged to him. I let go of the railing as I suddenly felt sick. Marcus led me down a hall, also covered in paintings and decorations, then he turned left, and then right, and right again. I got so mixed up I was sure if I made a run for it I would be lost in a maze. As suddenly as it started, it stopped, and we stood in front of two huge oak doors.

"This is my room, so it is also yours," Marcus said before he dragged me inside. He let go of my hand as I explored the new territory.

I was awestruck. It was beautiful, the walls were dark, rich reds, and the big four poster bed was made of dark wood. The comforter matched the walls, and I ran my hand over it, it was the softest comforter I had ever felt. There was a dresser and desk that matched the same wood as the bed. Both had exquisite carvings on them, of flowers and leaves. Among other things there were also three doors.

Marcus came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back immediately stiffened and I hung my arms to the side. He began to kiss my neck; where my blood had dried.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"If this is the place you are going to force me to live, then I shall. But I will not enjoy it!" I barked.

"I beg to differ," he said as he moved away, "Let me show you around. The dresser is off limits, unless I tell you otherwise. It has all my clothes in it."

He moved to the door directly across from the bed, and opened it. "This is the bathroom, you may use it as you like." I moved towards it and looked inside. The room was done all in blues, the walls were blue and the tile covering the sink was blue. There was toilet with a string, and a large bathtub with curled feet, and a string above it as well.

Marcus moved from my side and to the door next to the dresser, he motioned for me to come to him and I obliged.

"This is the closet, it is where all your clothes are kept." On all three walls hung more elaborate dresses than I had seen my whole life, every shape and color that you could imagine. There were also nightgowns, and undergarments.

Marcus moved to the third, and final door. This was right beside the bed, on the right side, across from the bathroom. "This room will only be used as much as you make it used."

It was a tiny, dark room, with no windows or lights. It was only big enough to fit maybe three people. That thought frightened me. He closed the door and move to the desk, "This is my desk; I never want to catch you using it at all. Understand?" I could only nod.

He walked to the wall directly next to the desk and pulled on the third string. I didn't hear anything until there was a knock on the door.

"Go answer it Rene," Marcus said, pointing to the door.

"No! You are the one who called them, you answer it," I snapped.

He was on me in a second; pulling me close by my jaw. His hot breath hit my face in a wave. His eyes narrowed to slits. It was as if his anger was radiating off him. I could feel it, as one feels air.

"Do not disobey me, Rene. Answer it!" Marcus shoved me towards the door. I stumbled and grabbed one of the posts of the beds to steady myself. I glared at him before making my way to the door. If I was going to be his slave, do his every whim, I was not going to do it willing. I was not going to be a perfect slave.

I opened the door, and a woman of about fifty-six stood before me. She was short about 5'. She had her grey hair pulled back in a tight bun. She had a sweet face, one that you could easily trust. And she had copper rings through her ears. She walked slowly into the room, before stopping in front of Marcus.

"You rang, my lord," was all she said.

"Margaret, this is Rene. I expect you to take care of everything she needs. Let's just say she is special to me."

Margaret looked up at me, and clearly seeing my gold rings, nodded her head. "Of course, my lord," Margaret took my hand in hers and led me to the closet, "Alright, dear, we need to try on a dress to see how it fits. So, off with this?" she said pointing to my sad wool dress.

I pulled the thing up and over my head, and removed my old tattered undergarments; leaving me stark naked. My cheeks burnt lightly. I had never been naked in front of anyone before. I moved my arms slowly in front of my chest, trying to conceal as much as possible. Margaret just chuckled. "Don't worry dear, you are going to get used to it, nothing to worry about." Margaret found some frilly undergarments that were different from mine. Mine had been almost like shorts, they covered everything, the ones that Margaret handed me were small, cut into a 'V' shape, they barely covered a thing. She also handed me a corset, which I had never worn. She helped me into the corset, tightening it until I could hardly breathe. But I did notice it pushed my bust up a lot. She grabbed a dress; it was light pink, with ruffles on the skirt, the arms were long and the hem came down to the ground. Margaret slipped on the dress. It fit fairly well. It was a little big in the shoulders. Margaret mumbled to herself, taking notes. Then she helped me take off the dress, and the corset. Then she rifled through the dresses and found a nightgown. It had a satiny feel, and was a silver color. It was long, the top was quite revealing, but it fit snug. Margaret took my hand and led me from the closet.

"My lord, I tried on a dress, it was a little loose in the shoulders. Did you want me to get the tailor to bring in the dresses, or leave them for when she grows?"

Marcus looked up at her, before gliding his eyes to meet mine. He slowly looked me up and down. I felt just as naked, as if I truly were naked. He gave a smirk before answering Margaret.

"Yes, Margaret, bring in the tailors, when she outgrows those dresses I'll have others bought."

"Yes my lord. Is there anything else you would like me to do right now? Would you like me to bathe the child, my lord?"

"That would be lovely. Get all the dirt and grime of her old home off her so she can start a new life here in Shade. She'll have a clean slate."

"Come along dear," Margaret said as she gently led me to the bathroom by my hand. She pulled the string above the tub and warm water shot out of a pipe. She poured something in the water, for scent I assume, and threw some rose petals in as well. Just as she started to lift up my nightgown Marcus walked into the room.

"Margaret, stop. I decided I will do it myself," Margaret dropped the hem of my gown and bowed to Marcus.

"As you wish my lord, I will gather her old clothes and be gone," she left the room.

I stood there my body stiff as wood. Marcus turned and closed the door, locking it as well. He turned back to me and put a hand on my neck. He gently rubbed up my neck, and rubbed my cheek. Marcus leaned close and kissed both cheeks. He bent down and started to lift up my gown. He pulled it up and over my head. I put my arms over my chest, trying to cover it as much as possible. My cheeks burnt as I stood there in nothing but my undergarment. But soon that joined the nightgown on the floor. I stood there trying to cover myself with my hands, as my face flushed before him.

"Put your arms down, Rene, I want to see the body of my golden girl," he stated. I stood there stubborn, refusing to move my arms. "I said, put them down!" he snapped as he slapped my arms away.

My cheeks burnt more as I felt his eyes moving up and down my body. He could see everything about me; I was totally naked, in more than the obvious way. He came up behind me, gently massaging my shoulders, and down my back. He moved to my chest, taking a breast in each hand. He gently rubbed them, tugging on each nipple. He pinched and pulled until each nipple was hard and standing erect.

I felt an unfamiliar tingling in my stomach, it wasn't a bad feeling, just different. I willed it away. I looked down and saw a bulge starting in his pants. My cheeks burnt more as my head shot up. He stopped massaging my breasts and grabbed my hands; pulling me close to the tub.

"Get in," he whispered in my ear. I glared at him before I obliged.

I lifted one leg over, dropping it in the warm water. I slipped the other leg in, immersing my whole body in the water. Soon I could see the dirt from my legs drifting off and mixing with the water. He took my head in his arms and dipped it back getting all my hair wet. Marcus grabbed a jar off a counter; it had some sort of liquid in it. He poured a small amount on my head, and then put the jar back. He massaged all my hair, rubbing in the liquid; it smelt of lilacs. Marcus grabbed a bar of soap and gently washed the grime off me. He washed the dried blood off my neck and then he moved the soap over my arms and legs, and then down my back. He tenderly massaged my front. Cleaning both my breasts, then my tummy, and continuing down to my slit. The tingling came back to my stomach, and moved down. I didn't understand why my body would act like this, when in my mind I obviously didn't like what Marcus was doing. He put the soap back, and rinsed out my hair making sure to get it all out. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my face, and I looked forward.

"I told you, you would enjoy it," he chuckled as he moved away from the tub. He grabbed a towel from a rack and handed it to me. I feared he was right.


	3. Cleaning Up

Marcus left the room with me standing in the cooling water with a towel wrapped around my shivering form. I slowly stepped out of the tub and eagerly dried myself off. I slipped my clothes back on and placed the towel back on the rack. I walked over to the sink and rummaged through the cupboard looking for a brush.

My hand shook as I combed my hair, and my lip quivered as I thought about everything Marcus had done and would do to me. I could not help it as hot salty tears started to run down my cheeks. This was my life, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I put the brush back in the cupboard, and wiped the tears off my cheeks as I turned around and left the bathroom. Marcus was sitting at his desk.

I could not tell what he was doing, but I assumed it had something to do with the army. I was unsure of what to do, what he would want me to do.

I started to walk around the room, looking at some of the things collected there. One ornament caught my eye. It sat on the side table, next to the bed, closest to the door out of the room. It was a glass figurine of a dove. It mesmerized me, the way the wings fell back onto the bird. It was elegant and classy, and felt so out of place in this room. I was so intrigued by the ornament I had not noticed Marcus watching me from the desk.

"It was my mothers, she died when I was very young," I jumped, startled by his voice.

I turned to look at him as he strode towards me. He picked up the dove with such grace; you would not have been able to guess he was the domineering ass he really was.

"It's the only thing I have left of her. It was the only thing I managed to grab of hers that my father had not sold. We were poor when I was younger and my father started to sell everything of hers."

I could not help but feel sorry for him. Even though there were things he would do to me that I would never forgive him for, I still felt bad for him. I looked up into those light blue orbs of his.

"I'm sorry; I know how it feels to lose someone close. Both my parents were killed in a fire when I was seven."

I started to walk away, when suddenly Marcus grabbed my wrist. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm so sorry Rene," and he bent down low, locking his lips with mine.

He was slow, and passionate. Full of love, and wanting. My mind had mixed feelings whether to kiss him back or to push away. I remembered my promise to myself; to not be the perfect slave to him. My stubbornness won me over and I started to push his shoulder away. I turned my head away from his passionate lips.

"Marcus stop, stop! Let go of me! Stop!" tears had started down my cheeks.

I did not know what to believe; he forced me here, to do what he wants to me, whenever he wants. My body was screaming yes, but my head was crying no; I should not like what he was doing to me.

The minute the command left my partly swollen lips, Marcus stopped, dropping my wrist. At first, his eyes were roaring with sadness, but in a flash, it was gone, replaced by anger.

"Fine, Rene! This time I will stop, but soon I will take you to my bed!" he barked.

He marched over to the strings and pulled the second. I sat on the edge of the bed, silently sobbing. Soon I heard the familiar knock on the doors. Just as I was about to get up to answer it, Marcus stomped over and yanked the door open. There was a man about forty and two women in their early thirties standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Jacob, Darla, and Polly, this is Rene. Please make her presentable," he pointed in my direction and then left the room.

Jacob was tall, around 5'8", he was slender, his hair was short and pitch black, with some grey starting to show, it was sleeked back. His ear was pierced with copper. Darla was tall as well, about 5'7", she had a pretty face, and a nice body. Her face was long, and her body had every curve a man could want, her hair was the color of honey, and came down to her shoulder, her eyes were blue. She had silver hoops through both ears. Polly on the other hand was shorter than the two, about 5'3", and was slightly more round, but not so much so that she was unattractive. Her face was also a bit more round, and was framed by curly red hair, and her eyes were green, like grass. She also had her ears pierced with silver.

The three stood in the doorway a moment before Polly walked up to me and bowed. I was taken quite aback, never in my life had I ever been bowed to.

"Hello, madam," Polly said, and I could clearly hear a thick Scottish accent. She smiled up at me and I instantly liked this woman.

I looked over to Darla and Jacob, who were still standing by the door, just staring at me giving me chills. Darla had a tight, fake smile on her face. Her eyes revealed no happiness that her smile was supposed to show; only loathing it seemed. Darla and Jacob slowly moved towards me, and while Darla stood off to the side, Jacob started walking around me, muttering to himself. I decided to ignore it, and looked up at Polly.

"Excuse me, Polly, but why did you bow to me?" I asked.

"Well dear, you're the masters new...err...lady" Polly told me. Brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"More like, new whore!" Darla snapped. From the sound of her voice, I would have guessed British decent.

I blushed the color of the walls and averted my eyes, as tears started to fall.

"Darla! Ignore her dear." Polly soothed, turning my head and wiping the tears away, "Anyways, the master expects us to treat you like the lady of the house. But never you mind, my lady, you'll learn soon enough all the rules of the house. I'm sure in no time you'll feel right at home," she smiled.

"Well, I'd really appreciate it if you just called me Rene." I whispered.

"Yes madam, I mean, Rene," Polly answered.

Finally Jacob spoke up. His voice was scratchy, like he smoked too many cigarettes, but it had a drawl to it. It was a nice voice, comforting.

"Which dress should I fix up for tonight's dinner?" He said, scratching his head. He looked to Polly, then Darla, and back to my slight form.

"Oh just go pick one, find one that's really revealing for tonight, then we can grab the rest and bring them up when we're done fixing them," Darla replied.

Jacob strolled over to the closet, and was in there no longer than five minutes when he came out with a beautiful teal dress. Polly helped me out of the nightgown and into a corset before slipping on the dress. Its arms were only elbow length, the hem came to the ground, the neckline stooped so low that it was almost as if I were naked. It fit fairly well, just the shoulders needed to be taken in. Jacob slipped off the dress and began working on it. He pulled scissors, thread and needles out of a pack on his belt. I slipped on the nightgown, and Polly and Darla sat me down on a chair and started to fix me up. They talked to each other and decided my hair was too long.

They took some scissors out of a bag I had not noticed they had. They cut my hair so it came down to the small of my back. Darla started to curl my hair, as Polly applied makeup to my face. I had never been pampered before and a part of me liked it.

While Polly was applying some makeup to my eyes, I was overcome with curiosity; maybe fear, and decided to indulge.

"Polly?" I asked.

"Yes, Rene, dear?"

"I was just wondering, have you ever been with a man?" I looked down, and started to fiddle with my fingers. She gave a small chuckle and I looked back up.

She gave me such a weird look that I suddenly felt stupid.

"I mean of course, you've...you've been with a man, what I meant was.." tears started to well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away.

"Oh, dear! What is it?" Polly asked in alarm.

"Does it hurt? I've heard tell in my town that a women's first time is very painful, is that true?"

Polly leaned in and gave me a motherly hug, "Oh, dear, I don't want to lie. Yes it hurts. But don't fret, it soon goes away, and doesn't hurt anymore."

"I know he's going to do it to me, he's going to force himself on me. Oh Polly, I'm so afraid," I sobbed.

"I know dear, I know," she grabbed my cheeks in her hand and lifted my face to meet hers, "but darling, if you give in, and bed with him willingly, it won't hurt so much." She said as she patted my head.

I knew everything that Polly said was true, and she had my interests at heart. That giving myself willingly to Marcus would help ease the pain. However, I was worried I might do just that.


	4. What's For Dinner?

After the tears had been wiped off my face, I dropped the subject. I did not want to dawn on it anymore than I had to. Darla and Polly fixed the makeup where it had run with my tears, and they continued to curl my hair and dab makeup on my face.

By the time they had curled the last strand of hair, and had applied the last dash of powder, Jacob was finished with the dress. We slipped on the teal perfection and I went to look at myself in the mirror. I was eager and nervous to see what I looked like. I had never had any makeup on before.

"I look like a common harlot," I exclaimed as tears started to flow once again.

I was devastated; I looked like the women walking around my town, wearing almost nothing, forcing themselves on men. Eager to run into a paying man.

"Oh, no darling, you look lovely. The master is going to be pleased," Polly tried to reassure me. I nodded my head, ending the conversation. Darla just smirked. Polly helped me wipe away my tears, without ruining my makeup.

I was surprised that it had taken so long for me to get ready. By the time they had finished pouring me with accessories, I needed to head down to the dining room for dinner.

"Polly," I whispered urgently in her ear, "I haven't a clue where to go, how to get down to the hall."

"Oh, not to worry Rene, I'm pleased to help show you around." She went over to talk to Jacob and Darla, clearly telling them she would be back. Then she gently led me by my hand and through the doors.

When we started down the hall, she let go of my arm. We walked down the hall for a while before starting down some stairs. I paid close attention so that I was sure I could get back to the room.

"Polly, I had a question. Why does Darla hate me so? It's not as if I wanted to be chosen for this," I looked up into her green eyes.

"I know dear. You see, Darla didn't tell anyone, except me for some reason, she wanted to be picked as golden girl, but she wasn't."

"What! Who would want this life? I would gladly exchange all the glamour and clothes to go back to my old life," I cried.

"Yes, well not Darla. As she told me, she had heard that when master came to each village or city, he looks out for a girl to be chosen to be his 'golden girl'. It was said that he bestowed great gifts on the girls, in exchange for sexual pleasures. And some girls don't mind that, he is a handsome man," Polly continued.

"Well I guess some women do that already. But why would he look at every village, wouldn't he already have a girl of his liking?"

"Well, yes and no. He looks at every village, because either he has already tired of the girl, or he knows he is going to, and wants to look out for new prospects. I have been at the castle for three years, and your are the fifth girl to be chosen. Darla was picked up almost two weeks before you, so she could have been the new girl," she looked up at me as I swallowed. Why couldn't he have just picked Darla?

"Wait, what happened to the other girls? The ones before me," I looked up at Polly.

"Well dear, they become what I am, a labourer, and free to the guards and army," Polly said matter-of-factly. That ended the conversation and we continued on in silence.

We finally made it to the dining room. It was just as glamorous as any other room. Rich colors on the walls, dark mahogany wood table and chairs. It was a breath taking room. I saw Marcus sitting at the head of the table. He stood when we entered the room.

"The lady, my lord," Polly said before lightly shoving me closer. She bowed and exited the room. I was going to sit right there at the other end of the table, but Marcus clearing his throat clearly told me he wanted me closer.

I walked slowly up the table until his curt nod told me to sit. I was in the chair right next to his. Marcus looked over to me. There was lust in his eyes, and I could tell he was trying to keep it in check.

"You look lovely tonight, Rene."

"Yes, well that is thanks to the people you took as slaves, Polly and Darla," I spat.

I looked into his eyes, showing him that I was not afraid, daring him to do something. I could see that his anger was starting to boil, but he was trying desperately to hold it in. Just as he was about to say something, someone walked in through the door connected to the kitchen. He was carrying two trays, with lids on them.

"The first course, my lord," he said in a rough Spanish accent, before placing the trays in front of us and lifting the lids, "eel, and artichoke hearts, baked and then drizzled with a cream sauce."

I looked down at my plate, and almost barfed. There looking up at me was the perfectly intact eel eyes. I did not even attempt to eat it; I just pushed my plate away and put my hands on my lap.

"Not to your satisfaction, Rene? You know I deliberately ordered these delicacies just for you!" Marcus's anger was rising.

"Well maybe I will enjoy the next 'delicacy' better," I said, and then looked away. I jumped in my seat as Marcus slammed down his fork on the table.

"Pedro, please clean up these plates, we are done with this course," Marcus yelled. It was just then that I noticed the sound of his voice. It was husky and would be considered sexy by many women. It rolled off his lips and it oozed confidence. Pedro came back into the room, pick up our plates, and left with the revolting dish.

"You know, Rene, soon I will win you over. I will make you mine, and nothing you do will stop it!" he growled.

"I will never be yours, Marcus, not in the way you think. You may own my body, but you will never own my mind," I answered.

I could see the anger in his eyes as I looked at him for a reaction. A part of me wanted him to get mad, I was angry at what he had done to me, and I felt he should be angry as well. Then Pedro came in with the second dish.

"Duck liver, cooked in saffron sauce, my lord," Pedro took the lids and left.

Again, I looked down at the dish in disgust. How could people eat that stuff? It was sickening. Where was the real meat? Where were the ordinary dishes? Stew or soup? Once more, I pushed the meal away and put my hands in my lap. Marcus saw this and almost burst.

"Damn it, Rene! I am doing this all for you, can't you tell? Why won't you even try to please me? Are you that pissed at me? I took you out of a shitty little town, brought you to my castle. I am giving you all these gifts, letting you eat well. All I ask is that you try to please me," he rumbled.

"Oh, is that right. Well, I am so sorry, master," I answered sarcastically.

I could tell that Marcus wanted to reach across the table and choke me, but instead he put down his fork and called for Pedro again. This time he said nothing as Pedro left with our untouched food, and came back with the third course.

"Stuffed quail with a basil dressing, sided with wild rice, my lord."

Staring down at the quail my mouth started to water. Finally some real food, the quail was done to perfection, I could tell just by looking at it. I was debating whether to eat anything or not, but my stomach grumbled; I hadn't eaten since the hour stop earlier this morning. I picked up my fork and knife, I could feel Marcus's gaze on me, he probably thought he had finally won a small battle. I cut off a small piece of the quail, and a small scoop of the rice. It was delicious. My mouth watered, and my stomach wanted more. I was just about to take another bite, when I heard Marcus chuckle. He thought that I had crumbled. However, that just made me angrier; I placed my utensils on the plate and shoved it away as well. I decided I was not going to enjoy something that Marcus made special for me. I did not want to be treated this way. It would enforce that he could not truly have all of me.

When Marcus saw my plate move away from me, he totally lost it. He grabbed his plate until his knuckles turned white. His eyes turned to slits and his face got red. Marcus threw his plate to the floor, his quail and rice splattering across the hardwood floor. He smashed his hands onto the table. I jumped in my chair. I was shaking as I looked over to Marcus.

"That is it, Rene! You have used up my last nerve!"

That was when Pedro walked in and started to clean up the mess. Marcus stood up so fast that his chair shot backwards. I looked up into his eyes and I knew I had gone too far. He marched over to me and grabbed my arm hard. He gripped it so hard I cried out. He dragged me out of my chair, and started to move out of the dining room, when Pedro piped up.

"No dessert tonight, my lord?"

"Oh, I am going to have dessert, Pedro. Just not the one on the menu," Marcus chuckled.

"Of course, my lord," Pedro was just finishing cleaning up, when Marcus started down the hall. My stomach dropped to my toes. All of the sudden I felt sick. I was afraid I knew what he meant.


	5. A Different Kind of Dessert

Marcus walked so fast that I had to run to keep up; it was either that or get dragged along the floor. There was no point in trying to stop him. Just as he told me, he always gets what he wants. That surely did not stop me from trying. I cried, sobbing that I was sorry and for him to stop.

When we made it to the door of the bedroom, I knew for sure, there was no getting out of what I had started. I had wanted him mad, and he was pissed. He threw open the door, and I silently prayed that someone would be inside so he wouldn't do anything to me. However, it was no use, the room was totally empty. He roughly pushed me in; causing me to fall to the floor, my backside throbbed. Marcus slammed the door shut, throwing the bolt as well.

All logic left me and I started to shuffle backwards; trying desperately to get as far away from him as possible. Nevertheless, he just smirked, he knew there was nowhere for me to go. I was trapped. Marcus started towards me; pulling off his clothes as he moved. He lifted his shirt out of his pants first, and his arm muscles moved as the shirt and waistcoat was lifted off his head and tossed to the side. He stopped at his desk to remove his boots and socks. The minute his butt hit the chair I was up and running. I made it to the bathroom, and slammed the door just as I heard him chuckle.

The fear from that laugh sent a shiver down my back and I locked the door. I backed my way to the farthest part of the bathroom and sank to the ground. I quietly sobbed to myself. What had I done? I was so stupid. I should have just eaten the dinner and never said anything. I wouldn't have been in this predicament. My head snapped up as I heard the heavy breathing of Marcus on the other side of the door.

"Silly girl, you didn't think a door was going to keep me from you, did you?" he laughed.

I shivered, knowing he was right. I'm sure he had a key to every door in the castle. My eyes widened in fear as I saw the lock move. The door swung open and Marcus stood there in all his glory. His arms and legs were toned and his chest was perfect. My eyes traveled down his rippling body until my eyes landed on his manhood. It stood out, erect. It was huge, thick and long. My cheeks burnt as I jerked my head up to meet his eyes.

"Do you like what you see, Rene?" he chuckled. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

He came towards me, reached down, and grabbed my arms. I screamed in protest as he dragged me from the room. He moved to the bed and threw me easily onto it. He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him as I tried to wrestle away from him. He gripped the top of my dress and flipped me over. Marcus tore at the laces. Once he had them undone, he flipped me again. Marcus climbed on top of me, straddling my middle and pinning me to the bed. He reached down and lifted the dress over my head. I tried to stop him, I shoved at his shoulders, but he was too strong, I tried to kick, but I only met air. Once the dress was off, he threw it aside.

"Please, Marcus. Do not do this. Please." I begged him.

"You brought this on yourself," he snarled. "And its master, not Marcus!" he bellowed into my face. He grabbed my hair and forced me closer. He bent down and roughly kissed me. It was sure to put bruises on my lips.

My sobbing got bigger, racking my body. I tried to claw at him, anything to get him to stop. But he just grabbed my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. He didn't waste time with the corset laces, he just yanked it off my body with one swift pull. The force of it lifted my chest up, and the corset rubbed my skin. I cried out in pain. After he threw the corset pieces to the floor, Marcus pulled down my undergarments. I looked up at him, tears streaming. His eyes showed lust and anger.

"Please," I whispered. Marcus just ignored it.

He plunged deep inside me. I let out a blood-curdling scream. The pain was immediate. I felt a tearing and searing hot pain. However, that did not stop Marcus. He started to pump in and out, using my own blood as lubricant. It felt like I was being ripped in half. With every thrust came a new wave of pain. He grunted and moaned as my tight pussy gripped his cock. He moved above me, using his free hand, he lifted my leg, allowing him to go deeper. I looked up at him through teary eyes, and saw his face. His eyes were closed in pleasure and he looked almost peaceful.

I rolled my head away and looked at the wall. I felt sick, like I was going to vomit. After the pain subsided slightly I could feel my body react to his hard cock. My own fluids started to mix with my blood. Marcus moaned and leaned down, grabbing one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked and bit until it was hard and erect. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop from moaning in pleasure. I couldn't understand why my body would betray me like this. My head screamed to hate him, but my body shrieked for him to continue.

He moved to the other nipple, pulling and tugging with his teeth. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I could feel pleasure boiling in my stomach. When Marcus started to thrust in and out, I couldn't stop myself from rolling my hips to match his rhythm.

"I told you, you would love it," Marcus growled.

I felt my face flush, and I knew he was right. I felt bile in my throat. Then I started to cry, not in pain but in humiliation. I couldn't stop myself from moving my hips and moaning with him. I could feel the pleasure building. I knew I was coming soon. I screamed in ecstasy and I felt my pussy clench around his cock. I shook with the forcefulness of it. I could feel Marcus change and I knew he was close too. I rocked my hips riding my orgasm, and soon I could feel my walls being covered in his seed. He pushed in deep and kept moving riding out his orgasm as well. Finally, I felt his cock shrink within me. I was covered in sweat, and so was he. Marcus rolled off me, and lay beside me for a minute before moving off the bed. My breathing was hard and ragged, trying to get my heartbeat down.

He stood up in front of me. I was not sure what to do so I just sat up. Marcus grabbed my hands and pulled me so I was standing. I could feel all the different fluids leak down my leg, and I adverted my eyes. Marcus was gentle as he help me out of the undergarments. I looked up at him, all the tears dried on my face. And more started to flow. Marcus led me to the little room, and I looked up at him in fear.

"What are you doing?" I nearly screamed.

"Giving you your punishment," Marcus said with a sneer, as his once peaceful face turned evil.

"What!" I screamed, "was that not punishment enough!" I looked at the bed, the covers messed, my torn clothes on the floor, and blood, semen, and cum in a pool on the floor.

"No, that was just fun." Marcus laughed as he shoved me in the room. I hit the floor with a thud. I saw him standing in the doorway, until he slammed the door closed, shutting me in darkness. Before I could get to the door, I heard the lock click. I pounded on the door, screaming profanities. I heard him move on the other side.

I could not believe what a shift my life had taken over the course of one day. This morning I was at home, working, doing the morning chores, and now I was stuck naked, semen running down my legs, in a room with no light.

I went to the back corner and curled up. I brought my legs up to my chest and laid my head down. I was most upset that I had shown pleasure when he raped me. I could feel a light burning in my pussy, and I moved my hand down to touch it. I hissed in pain and moved my hand away. With all the commotion, the pain did not seem as important as it did now, sitting all alone in a dark room. Only my thoughts to keep me company.

I moved to a lying position. I wasn't sure what time it was but, I thought now was a good time to get some rest. I don't know how long I lay there like that but soon my eyes fluttered closed and sleep took me.

***

I awoke when the door opened and light enveloped the room. However, it was not Marcus, as I thought it would be. Instead, Margaret was standing in the doorway. At her small smile, I burst into tears. I crawled over to her and put my head to her stomach.

"Shush, shush, little one. It will be all right. Come, come. I need to bathe you and get you ready for breakfast with the Lord." Margaret whispered.

"Oh, Margaret, I don't want to see him." I sobbed.

"I know, I know, dear one." She patted my head, "but you know that what the Lord says goes."

I nodded into her stomach and allowed her to lift me from the ground. As we passed the bed, I saw another house cleaner collecting the bedding. I blushed when I saw the dry semen and blood. I quickly adverted my eyes and continued to the bathroom. I waited for her to fill the bath and then quickly sank in. I sighed. I felt so good. I scrubbed away Marcus's seed and my blood from my legs as Margaret washed my hair. When we were done, Margaret helped me from the tub. I was still sore from the night before. When I was dry, Margaret brought me to the closet.

She picked out a beautiful, purple dress. It was not as elaborate as the teal one, it was much simpler. Its arms came down to my elbows, and it didn't have any kind of frills. Margaret also grabbed a corset but no undergarments, just some stockings. I looked up at her in a questioning glance.

"The Lord requested it, I'm sorry," Margaret whispered as she helped me get ready. I could only nod. Margaret led me to the dining hall, but left me before I entered. She gave my arm an encouraging squeeze and walked away.

I took a breath before I walked into the hall with my head held up high. Marcus was again sitting at the head of the table, and there was a spot open just to the right of him. I made my way down and sat down. The plate in front of me held scrambled eggs, some ham and toast. There was also orange juice. I refused to look at him as I ate my breakfast, but I could feel his eyes on me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I looked up. What I saw stopped me. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"You look beautiful," Marcus said, gently reaching out and touching my hand. I flinched, and he withdrew his hand.

"Thank you, master" I said, remembering the proper name for him.

"I'm so very sorry, Rene. That was not how I wanted our first time to go," Marcus looked like he was going to break. He once again reached for my hand, but this time I didn't flinch. He looked away and continued his breakfast. I too looked away. I was weary to believe him, but some small part of me wanted to.


	6. Dancing and Darkness

Marcus squeezed my hand one last time before pulling away, and finishing his breakfast. Not another word was said as we ate in silence. I put my fork on my plate when I was finished and sat in silence, waiting for Marcus to finish too. My stomach was full, and it felt good. I finally had time to look around the room. It was extravagant like the rest of the castle. The table and chairs were made from mahogany, the chairs had a light blue seat and back, the walls of the dining hall were a deep red, to match the table and chairs. However, from where I was seated, the wall in front of me had three huge windows; I hadn’t noticed them the night before. I could see the curtains were dark red, with blue trimmings.

I was so absorbed in taking in my surroundings, that the sudden scrape of Marcus’ chair against the floor startled me. I looked up just as he gave me his hand. I took it, and he gently lifted me from my seat.

“I thought, since you are going to be here a while, I should show you around the castle, get you acquainted to the area,” Marcus gave me a smile, it was warm and welcoming. I wanted so badly to trust him, it would make my time here easier, but I could not get the pain of the night before out of my head.

“If you wish, my Lord,” I said, detached, as he lead me out of the hall.

I had thought about it a lot the night before, and couldn’t think of a way out of this situation, except death of course. Therefore, if Marcus wanted to use my body as some plaything, than that is all he gets. I will not break. I will say the things he wants to hear, and do what he wants me to do. But nothing more. I will not allow him to get to know me. I will hide myself from him.

He walked out of the hall and took a left. We headed down a hallway full of pictures, I tried my best to not look interested, but I could not stop my eyes from wandering from one picture to the next. Marcus looked down at me, watching me. I looked up into his eyes just in time to see him smile. I gave him a small, tight, fake smile and then looked ahead. In my peripheral vision, I could see his smile falter a bit, and his eyes looked hurt. However, I would not allow myself to feel sorry for this man. He had hurt me in a way that no one ever had.

When we got to a door at the end of the hall, he opened it and led me into a great big ballroom. Again, windows lined one wall, but the curtains were deep purple. There was a small stage, where the musicians would sit, and there were some tables and chairs along the walls, for people who would not want to dance. Marcus pulled me close to his chest, put one hand on my back, and lifted the other. He pulled me along the floor, dancing to his own music. He leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

“One night, I will hold a glorious ball just for you, my darling. And I will dance with you all night,” then he placed his lips to my cheek and placed a light kiss there.

I flushed and found the tingling start in my stomach. The way he said it, those words were so full of love, and wanting that, I almost forgot why I was here. He said them as if I was his wife, and we were in love. I took a small breath as we danced around some more. I only looked up when I was sure the blush was gone. I cleared my throat.

“My Lord, we should waste no time dancing, if you want to show me more of your castle,” I told him. The minute the words left my lips, I wished I could undo them. Marcus stopped in his tracks, and dropped my arms. He looked away from me, but not before I could see the damage, I had done. He had been having such a wonderful time, and I had ruined it. However, I had to remind myself of what he had done to me.

“Yes, well. I suppose you're right,” Marcus said. I could hear anger oozing in every word. He did not grab my hand again, he just walked towards the door, and I followed a step behind him.

He led me down the hall of pictures, and took a left. We went up some stairs, and down a hall. We stopped about halfway down and he opened a door on the left. I couldn’t stifle my gasp as he led me inside. Every wall and the two corners of the room were lined with books. They were my favourite thing in the whole world. I walked up to one wall and lightly moved my hand across the bindings. I had never seen so many books in one place. It was magnificent.

I didn’t hear him approach but I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and lean down close.

“So, do you like it, Rene?” I looked behind my shoulder, and saw his face, his eyes were bright, and he had a smile on his face. He was clearly happy because he thought I was happy. I gave him a small genuine smile.

Then I wiped it off my face. “It’s all right, I suppose, my Lord,” I replied, moving away from him.

However, his hand clamped on my shoulder and stopped me. Marcus turned me around to face him. All the anger that he had tried so hard to keep in for me had escaped. His eyes were wide and his face was red.

“Why, Rene, do you insist on hurting me so?” he bellowed. I tried to back away but he pulled me close. He leaned his face in close. “I was trying to undo what I had done the night before, but if you insist on acting this way, I can, and will do it again. Do you understand?”

I shook, and tears began to form at my eyes. I nodded, “Y...yes, my Lord.”

For some reason he only got angrier. “I told you once, do I have to tell you again. It’s, master, to you!” he snarled.

“But, my Lo... I mean master; you didn’t seem to mind, before.” I whispered.

His grip on my shoulder got tighter and I cried out. “Are you questioning me, you stupid girl?”

“N..no, no, master,” I whimpered, “I’m sorry, master, I am stupid, and I must have been confused.”

“You are a stupid girl, and for that you must be punished,” he said, as he moved his grip to my arm, dragging me from the room.

“No! No, no, please. Please. I won’t make the mistake again, I promise,” I begged. “Please don’t hurt me again,” I cried. I was sobbing by now; I had thrown myself down at his feet. I put my face to the ground and cried. This seemed to make him stop. Marcus looked down at me, crying at his feet.

“Look at me,” he said. But I didn’t move, I was too frightened. “I said, look at me!” he kicked me away and I landed on my back. I stared up at him, my eyes wide with fear. My eyes were red and puffy and my makeup was running. I must have looked horrible.

He stared at me for a long time before grabbing my hair and dragging me from the room. I screamed in protest and pain.

I heard him muttering. “I’m sorry, but you have to be punished.”

Getting to the room from the library did not take long. He threw open the door dragged me inside and slammed it shut. Marcus threw me to the ground in front of the bed, and I hit the floor with a thud. I saw Polly and Darla peak their heads out of the closet to see what the commotion was.

“Get out! Now!” Marcus yelled.

The women bowed and made their way to the door. They both looked at me when they passed by. Polly mouthed ‘sorry’ before adverting her eyes, Darla on the other hand looked at me and gave me a smirk. Like I deserved everything that was happening to me because she was not the ‘chosen’ one. Once the door closed, he strode over and threw the bolt. He walked over to me and I cowered in fear.

I looked into his eyes; he looked like he was having troubles deciding what to do to me. He looked sad, and angry at the same time. He crouched down in front of me. I tried to go back more but I only met the bed.

He reached out a hand and lightly touched my cheek and I jumped a little. “I’m sorry, Rene, but you need to be punished. If you are going to learn your place around here, you are going to have to take responsibility for your actions. I promise, I will not make your punishment as painful as the one last night. OK?” he whispered. I nodded in response.

“Alright, so first, I am going to need you to take off your clothes,” he moved away from me, giving me space to stand up. My hands shook as I undid the laces of the dress. I looked at Marcus and he looked frustrated but he let me continue. Once I had them undone, the dress fell to the ground. I blushed as I stood there in stockings and a corset. I could feel more tears coming on, and my hands trembled as I tried to undo the corset laces. I couldn’t reach them and I became upset. Sobs racked my body as I looked up into Marcus’ eyes.

“I’m sorry, master. I am so sorry; I cannot get the corset off. Please, I’m sorry.” I cried. I sunk to the ground. I crawled to his feet and looked up at him. “Please, don’t punish me for this; I tried to obey you, please.”

“Stop that crying girl, and get up. I will get the blasted corset off you myself,” Marcus barked.

I stood and turned around, facing the laces to Marcus. He quickly undid them and threw my corset to the floor. He turned me around. He looked at my breasts in longing. Reaching down he started to suck and bite each one. Despite the fear of the punishment, I could feel myself getting wet for him. I felt the pleasure boiling in my stomach. However, just as suddenly as he began he stopped. He undid his breeches and pulled them off. I looked down and saw that his cock was already erect. He walked past me and sat on the bed.

“Kneel down in front of me, between my legs.” He ordered. I did what I was told and moved. I knelt down and looked up at him.

“Put it in your mouth,” he said. I was a little disgusted but did what I was told. I moved until my lips came up to his head. I hesitated for a moment, but then I felt his hand on the back of my head pushing me forward. His cock hit the back of my throat and I coughed. He grabbed my hair and started to bob my head back and forth. Once I figured out the motion, he let my head go. I moved back and forth, moving my tongue up and down his shaft. I pulled out, until only his head was still in my mouth. I went on instinct. I licked the top of his head, and then moved back to the bobbing motion. I heard him groan, and figured I was doing something right. Then I felt his eyes on me and I looked up.

“Use your hands too, you dense girl,” he growled. I lifted my hand and wrapped it around his cock. I moved it with the same pace as my head. I moved my other hand to his balls and started to massage them. Marcus’s head leaned back and he started to moan again. Every time Marcus would moan, the tingling intensified in my body and I could feel myself get wetter. Soon I could feel my juices running down my legs.

I continued to move my head, flicking my tongue once and a while, while massaging his balls, and moving my hand. Soon I felt his balls tighten, and his moaning turned to quick intakes of breath. Suddenly both hands were on my head and he was pumping in and out of my mouth. Every time his cock hit the back of my throat, I would cough. He shoved his cock in as far as it would go, and I started to cough. My gag-reflex was working up a storm, and I was running out of air. I felt like I was going to die, I tried to move my head but he held it there. Then I could feel his hot seed fill my mouth. It was gooey, salty, and utterly revolting. However, he held his cock in my mouth so I could not spit it out. I was forced to swallow it; I started to swallow as much as I could. Once he had spilled every drop, he let my head go.

“I expect you to swallow all of it,” he said as he fell back into the bed. I did and then I stood, unsure of what to do. I was going to start collecting my clothes when I felt his hand on my arm, “you didn’t think that was all of your punishment did you?” he laughed.

I looked at him. I started to say something but he dragged me back to the small room. He shoved me inside and closed off the light once again. I stared at where the door would have been in shock. I hated him. He made me do these gross sexual things to him, and then he tells me that really wasn’t the punishment. In addition, he made me feel all weird inside, my body aching for him, when every other part of me wanted him dead.

My blood boiled. Oh, I hated him.


	7. Link to Life or Death

I paced the small room trying to keep myself occupied. I sang songs and thought about my home. No not my home, my home was here now. There was no going back. I sat in the corner and cried, but after a short time, it seemed there were no more tears. I laid down my head as exhaustion consumed me.

***

I do not know how much time had passed since I had fallen asleep, but my stomach rumbled, and I knew it had to have been hours since I ate. I stood up and rubbed my aching backside. I moved slowly towards the door and pressed my ear against it. I could hear movement on the other side. There was no way I could be sure who it was. Marcus, Margaret, Polly or any of the other tailors. If it was Margaret or Polly, if I knocked and they heard me, there was a chance they may let me out, or at least bring me food. However, in the off chance that it was Marcus or Darla... well then my chances dropped a lot. Darla I could handle, she would just sneer and slam the door in my face, but Marcus, he might get furious because I begged, and then punish me even longer. My only other choice was to wait it out and see if Marcus would come to me.

I was deliberating these points when a slight pain erupted in my stomach, and it growled. I decided I would risk my chances.

I took a small breath and then knocked lightly on the door. "Hello, is anyone out there?" I waited a second. However, there was no response. I knocked again. "Hello, Margaret, Polly, Mar...."I stopped myself, and took another small breath. "Master?" Again, there was no response.

Whoever it was, was clearly ignoring me, or didn't hear. My stomach growled again, and I knocked harder. "HELLO!" I shouted, "Is anyone out there? Margaret, Polly!" Finally, I heard the footsteps again, getting closer to the door.

I shifted back a bit, and waited for the door to open. Outlined from the sun coming in from the windows, wearing a smirk, hands on hips, stood Darla. "What do you want?" she hissed.

I had to bite back an evil retort, but smiled innocently up at her, semen dried on my leg. "I was just wondering if I could leave, maybe get something to eat?"

Darla barked with laughter, "You really are stupid aren't you! You think I'm going to let you out! No one but the Lord can let you out, and from what I hear, he is extremely upset with you. Nevertheless, don't you worry; I will let him know that you have been begging to get out. That should lift his spirits, don't you think?" She let out a bark of laughter again.

I seethed; this woman clearly had her priorities wrong. "You think I want to be his sex toy!" My eyes were slits, "I would gladly trade this position with anyone who wants it, and pity them, because it's not as grand as it sounds. Getting raped and abused..." Darla cut me off.

"Stupid girl, you don't know what position you're in, if you knew how to handle him, you would be showered with gifts. And I'll be sure to let him know that you don't appreciate everything he's doing for you!" With that, she slammed the door in my face.

Although I was still seething, fear gripped my stomach. If she acted on her threats and told Marcus everything I had said, who knows how much trouble I would be in. Tears stung my eyes as I paced the small room. There was no escaping it, that much I knew, if Darla told him. Of course she would, she wants in his good books. Maybe change her status in the castle; this was impossible for anyone who thought of it logically. Darla is an attractive woman, the soldiers definitely would have taken her to their beds, probably still do, and although it was never stated, I am sure Marcus is not one to take a soiled woman.

After what felt like hours, my stomached had stopped growling, but now ached. I could no longer hear footsteps in the room, and no one, including Marcus, had stopped by. Part of my fear slowly ebbing, I began to feel sluggish, exhausted from lack of food. I crawled back to the corner, and curled up in ball, shivering from the cold. In no time, I fell asleep.

***

The door swung open, and I jumped from the sudden noise and intrusion. I looked up at the silhouette in the doorway, and my heart almost stopped. Marcus. Moreover, he didn't look happy. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, and a wave of nausea washed over me. How long had it been since I ate? How long had I been in this room? Although Marcus scared me, standing there watching my small form shake, doubled over in pain, all I could focus on was trying desperately not to throw up. Marcus was not interested in my well-being it seemed, because he strode over, and yanked my hair so I could stare into his cold, calculating eyes.

"I've just had a very interesting conversation with Darla," he whispered.

Beads of sweat ran down my face, and I could feel my eyes trying to focus, trying to stay alert. I disregarded what he said, "How long have I been in here?" I croaked, my voice sounded strained.

"Why does it matter? It was punishment; you have no say in it!" He screamed. His voice seemed to waver.

"How long?" I ask him again, trying to stay conscious.

It was clear I wasn't going to give up until I got an answer. "Almost a full day, around twenty hours." Marcus said, his voice didn't have any sympathy.

"Oh," was all I said before I slipped into darkness.

***

I could hear talking, muffled, and quiet. I was covered in warmth. I was home. However, how could that be? I opened my eyes, and the sudden brightness hurt. I blinked, trying to get used to the light. My mouth was dry, my head started throbbing, and I felt sick again. Not as bad as yesterday? Last night? How long had I been here? I shot up, but when I cried in pain, I laid back down.

At the sound of my voice, the talking stopped. Footsteps made their way closer to me. Marcus's head hovered above mine, full of concern. Then there was Margaret, and Polly, and then finally an old man I did not recognize. At the sight of Marcus, my whole body stiffened, frozen in fear. I willed my eyes not to widen in fear as well. It was hard to read his face as he lowered a hand to my face, but when I flinched at his touch, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I looked around for comfort and help from the other faces around me. Everyone looked concerned, some frightened.

"A little sore," I whispered, "my head is throbbing, and my mouth is dry. May I have some water..." my voice cracked, tears stung my eyes, "master." I finished. I felt like I had lost, Marcus had won, he defeated me, and I was weak and could not hold on. He had too much power over me, there was no way I could beat him.

Marcus straightened up, and spoke to someone I could not see. "Get her some water, now!" he spat. Whomever he was talking to, he was not impressed with them.

When he turned back to face me, a small smile spread across his face. It was all I could do not to cringe. "You're going to be just fine," he whispered to me, lightly brushing my head.

"How long have I been out, master?" I asked him.

"Almost four days," he told me looking to the strange man I didn't recognize, "this is Dr. Lance Jackson, he helped make you better."

I looked into Dr. Jacksons face, although there was some relief, that I was alive, it seemed he was not as pleased as everyone else at my sudden change of health. "Thank you," I said.

After getting me settled back in, and telling me the precautions, drink lots of fluid and get rest, Dr. Jackson left, along with Polly, and Darla, who had come back to give me water, sporting a bruise on her neck that looked suspiciously like a hand print. Margaret and Marcus stayed, they were arguing. It seemed that of the people I had met; only Margaret was brave enough to stand up to Marcus. "I know you don't mean to my lord, but you have a nasty temper, and you cannot let it get the better of you!" She told him, "Making that poor girl starve in that room was wrong!"

"She needed to learn her place, Margaret, as do you!"

"I know my place, my lord, but what good is it to teach her obedience and her place, if she is DEAD!" Margaret shouted. This seemed to sink in because Marcus dropped the matter and so did Margaret, after taking a low bow she shuffled out of the room. Marcus made his way toward me; I turned in the bed, facing the other way, trying to pretend I was asleep. I felt the foot of the bed sag, and knew he had sat down. My body involuntarily froze again; I had no desire to be alone with him. This man had shown the kind of monster he could be, he was my link to life or death, and so far, I have been closer to the latter.

"I'm sorry, Rene," he sighed. My blood boiled, how many times had he said he was sorry, when was he going to start meaning it! "I over reacted, I should never have left you in there that long." That is an understatement, I thought, you knew perfectly well what you were doing, trying to break me. Well congrats master, you won! I didn't say this, but I thought it, hoping he would pick up my brainwaves and catch on, but he didn't.

"When Darla told me you had begged her to let you out, and get you food, ah" he sighed again, "I was so angry, why couldn't you just behave, be obedient." Marcus put an arm on my shoulder, and turned me around. I stared up at him, a mixture of fear and hate in my eyes. "But when I came up here and you collapsed in front of me, I was so scared of losing you. I have never had that feeling before." Marcus looked generally sad, and for a moment, I wanted to believe him, but I knew it was a lie, a game; some manifestation of his sick mind.

"I'm sorry you felt that, master," I made sure to emphasize the word, "next time I'll try not to collapse." I turned over and stayed there, waiting for him to leave. However, he didn't; he pushed me over, climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around me, tugging me in close to his body.

This is when I fully realize that I am naked, and my face burns with embarrassment. But there is nothing I can do, except lay there. Lying perfectly still, I wait to hear his regular breathing, signalling to me that he is asleep so I can scoot away from his body, but it does not come either. After a half an hour, I cannot brush off sleep any longer, and I allow myself to close my eyes. No sooner had I closed my eyes, did I fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Tour of the Castle

For the next week I mostly slept and ate, I was still too weak to do much more than that. Marcus had assigned Darla to do or get anything I wanted. She obliged, grudgingly, but without having to ask her twice. The bruise on her neck darkened as the days passed, becoming a painful blue and black.

I was curious to know how and why she'd received it, although I was pretty sure I knew the answer, however I was not curious enough to ask her myself. Then came the day that Darla left to get me my lunch and Margaret showed up. She came on the pretence of cleaning, but I knew she was there to check up on me.

"Margaret," I said sitting up, "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, darling, what is it?" Margaret replied, looking over at me.

"How did Darla get that bruise," I asked, "the one on her neck?"

She hesitated, and then moved closer to the bed, sinking her weight onto the end. Margaret looked up at me, and studied my face before responding. "Well, you know that our Lord has a bit of a temper," I rolled my eyes at this, "alright, a mighty temper. When he saw you faint he got angry with Darla. He figured that she should have seen that you were ill, and told him right away. Instead, she waited until later to inform him of what you two talked about. She was blamed for how ill you had gotten. Anyways, if Polly and I hadn't tugged him off her, the Lord would have surely suffocated poor Darla."

Part of me was a little glad that she had been punished, but a bigger part felt sick. It certainly was not her fault I was ill. "But when we talked, there was no way she could have known I was sick, I didn't even know. It's unfair for Marcus to blame this on Darla. He's the one who put me in the room in the first place!" I shrieked. Anger spread through me like wildfire, my hands were clenched into fists.

Margaret gave me a sympathetic smile and a small pat on my hands. "I know dear, but as you can tell, the Lord doesn't take blame, ever. Plus he has been getting better over the week."

This was true, Marcus had been checking up on me periodically. Being sure Darla had been doing her job. He had also been sleeping with me, wrapping his arms around me, making me sink into his warm embrace. I know there is nothing I can do, so I let myself sleep. He also hadn't forced anything on me at all during my recovery. However, Marcus is not doing these things to change. He is doing them to get me to forgive him, to tell him it is all right I almost died. Nevertheless, it is not coming. I won't allow him to hurt me and then forgive him. Never!

Just then, Darla came in with my tray of lunch. I felt a pang of sadness when my eyes met her bruised neck. Then she gave me her sneer, and the pity I felt washed away. She blamed me for what happened. If I had just ignored my hunger and died in the closet silently, maybe she could have been made the new 'golden' girl. I stabbed at my food bitterly, wishing I had died in the closet, so I could have escaped this hell.

***

A fortnight after I had collapsed in the room, I was finally strong enough to get up and walk around. Marcus wasn't in bed when I woke up, I moved towards my closet, and noticed that the tailors had finished the job they were set, all the dresses had been fixed to fit my body perfectly. Leaving the closet, I went to the bathroom, and soaked in the bath. Once I felt completely clean, I hopped out, and made my way back to the closet. I dressed myself in a simple lavender dress, sleek bodice and skirt, and elbow length arms. I came out of the closet to find Margaret hard at work, cleaning the room.

"Good morning Margaret," I said cheerfully.

"Good morning my dear, the Lord requests that you meet him for breakfast, in the dining hall." She told me before busying herself once again.

Sighing, I made my way out the doors and down the twisting hallways until I made it into the dining hall. Marcus was already sitting there waiting for me; he smiled at me when I took the seat beside him. "You look lovely this morning, Rene," he said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. It was the first time he had touched me, not including spooning during the night, since he had thrown me in the room.

"Thank you, master."

"I thought today, I could show you more of the castle, the army barracks, the garden, maybe the rest of the castle, would you like that?" Marcus asked.

"Whatever pleases you, master."

Pedro came in and placed our plates in front of us, today's breakfast was broth with eggs, a variety of vegetables, rice and some bacon. I stared down at the food for a minute, before looking up at Marcus, catching him watching me. This breakfast was what most underprivileged farmers ate for breakfast; it was almost a staple from where I used to live. A breakfast soup, slop is what most people called it, because we just threw in whatever we had and boiled. Usually it consisted of rice, whatever veggies were on hand, eggs and if you were lucky, some sort of meat.

"How did you find out about this?" I asked him.

Marcus's grin grew larger, "Do you like it? It was a surprise, a gift for you."

I was shocked, slop was not something royalty tended to eat, and I never thought I would eat it again. Since I never responded, Marcus spoke again.

"One of the cooks was from Jinabyne, she ate the same thing. I asked her about food that would, I'm not sure, comfort you, I guess."

I was close to pushing it away; I did not want any more gifts from him. However, it was too tempting, and I took a bite. Warmth filled me and I was home again. I could taste my village in every spoonful. Looking up at Marcus I couldn't hold back the genuine smile that spread across my face.

"Thank you, so much."

***

Marcus dragged me up and down the castle, showing me the kitchen, servants quarters, the many elaborate but empty spare rooms. Each one was more breathtaking than the last. He told me I had permission to roam the castle, I could have almost anything I wanted. I was tempted to ask if I could have my own room, but knowing it would upset him, I kept my mouth shut.

After I had seen almost every room there was to be seen, he brought me down the passageway that led to the soldier's quarters. Not every man got his own room, but 3-4 men shared the rooms. There were also training rooms, and some washrooms. Men were everywhere, young and old. I did notice some people from Jinabyne, but there were many from other places too.

Marcus led me to the training room, where the men were practising with swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and an array of other weapons. We moved outside where some of the men were training with horses. Suddenly a flock of women approached, from over the hill, there were some young, some old. They marched towards the soldiers declaring it was lunchtime. Each of them had silver earrings and big platters of food. I noticed some of the women had bruises from being handled roughly. The men watched the woman walk towards them greedily. I knew what it meant, not only was it lunch it was also time to relax, time the women be put to work.

As I stood there frozen in place, and watching the women march up the hill, I caught sight of Darla and Polly among the group and my heart dropped. I needed to get out of there, soon.

Without asking Marcus if we could leave, I turned abruptly from him and wove my way between soldiers and women, tying to get as far away as possible. I quickened my pace, and started running, away, far away. I passed what I assumed was the garden, passed flowers and stones, and benches for two. When I could no longer hear the cheers of the men, and laughter of the women I stopped. My heart was beating wildly, I had a stitch in my side, and I was gasping for breath. I tried to calm myself as I felt hot salty tears roll down my cheeks, wiping them away, but they continued to fall.

I looked towards the castle and noticed a door, and made my way to it. Just as I put a hand out to grasp the handle, I was pulled away by my stomach. Marcus had grabbed my middle and tugged me away from the door. I was crying and screaming, trying desperately to get away, but Marcus held me firm. Knowing I could never escape his grasp, I took to hitting him with my fists.

He whipped me around and grabbed my wrists, holding them close to himself. My knees gave out and I sunk to the grassy floor still sobbing. Marcus crouched down with me and held me close while I cried.

"Why did you show me that? Why!?" I shrieked through broken sobs.

"I thought you were trying to run away, trying to leave me," he growled, ignoring my question.

My cries finally ebbed as I calmed down. "I know my only true hope of escape is death, Marcus," I told him. "Now answer me, why? Why did you bring me there to show me that? I know those women, I don't want to see what happens to them, what they go through."

"It never occurred to me..." was all he said. His grip slackened on my wrists and I wiggled out, scooting away from him. Once I was a fair distance away, I stood up looking down at him. I couldn't hold onto my anger any longer. It was rearing and bucking in me, willing me to lash out at him.

"It never 'occurred' to you? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," I spat. "You knew full well what I would see at the soldier's quarters, you just didn't care. You relished in the fact that it would hurt me." I was seething, "I hate you! You're sick and demented, all you care about is power, and your castle and what pleasures you!"

Marcus was up at these words glaring daggers my way, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I have a right to be proud of my accomplishments!"

"Oh, yes, I remember the news, the gossip as it passed through my village three years ago. Marcus Levelly, only twenty-two, and already the youngest captain to siege a castle!" I shouted at him, "It just proves my point, you don't care about anything except power!"

Marcus's eyes look saddened at this point, "I care about you," he whispered.

I barked in laughter, "No you don't! If you did you wouldn't hurt me, Marcus. If you did, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I bet you have never cared about another human being in your whole life, not even your mother."

"Watch your words, woman!" Marcus hissed.

"What for, no matter what I say or don't say, I'm going to be punished. I might as well tell you how I really feel, so I know I'm being punished for something real."

Marcus marched up to me, face bursting with rage. Gripping my arm, he pulled me toward the door. At this point, I don't care, I know pain is going to come, but I also know there is nothing I can do about it. I walked defiantly beside Marcus, him not really dragging me but guiding me through the castle. We eventually end up in the bedroom, Marcus locked the doors behind him. Without him telling me, I stripped and waited for him on the bed. I watched as Marcus removed his clothing as well. His rippling muscles flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head.

After he was completely naked, I followed him with my eyes as he moved not towards me, but towards his dresser. Slowly and calmly, he started pulling out ropes. My once steady heart, started pounding wildly again, what did he need ropes for? As he walked back towards me, ropes in hand, I stood up, arms folded.

"Why do you need ropes? Can't you see I'm not fighting back? There's no reason to tie me up," I told him, inching back as he got closer.

"Not yet," Marcus responded, grabbing my arm and shoving me onto the bed. I landed on my back, but he quickly flipped me around. Grabbing one arm, he tied a rope around my wrist, and moved it closer to one of the posts, wrapping the other end of the rope around it, tying it in a firm knot. He sat on my back, so even wiggling with all my force, I couldn't dislodge him.

"Get off of me, you bastard! Get off!" I shrieked.

Gripping my other arm, he again tied another rope to my wrist and tugged it painfully to the other post. "If you think I don't care about you, Rene, I will show you how much worse I can be."

I try to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. They come in unwanted waves, wetting the blanket below me. Marcus moved off me, but then quickly grabbed my kicking leg. He tied it to the third post, but it was looser then my arms, I could still move it around, but can no longer kick it wildly. When he finally does the same to my other leg, I am spread eagle, naked and crying on the bed.

He positioned himself right between my unwilling spread legs. Grabbing my butt, he pulled it up until I am in a very uncomfortable position, on my knees, my ass up in the air. I shivered, as I felt exposed, and the doom of what is coming.


	9. Sick and Demented

"Are you ready Rene, to feel how uncaring I can actually be?" I could feel Marcus position his cock right against my ass hole, his hands on my hips. Holding back the bile that had began to rise in my throat, I let out one last desperate sob, even though I know it will do nothing.

Without another word, he plunged his hard erect cock into my tight hole. The bloodcurdling scream that erupted from my lips was like that of someone being murdered. I remembered back to the day he ripped away my virginity, and think that was nothing of the pain I was feeling now. My warm blood began to roll down my ass.

Every time he pulled out, only to push back in harder than the last time, I cried out begging him to stop. I was sure I was dying, how could I be in so much pain and not be dying. Nausea washed over me, and I started feeling faint. I could hear Marcus grunt and groan above me, and he continued to pound my sore hole. His balls slapped against me, and my whole body shook with pain. Pulling as hard as I could on the ropes, I tried to free myself from that prison. Soon I blacked out from the pain.

When I came too, Marcus was going faster and harder, and he was groaning, moaning. His hands had moved from my hips down to my breasts massaging them. My wrists were sore and red from pulling on the ropes, and my ass burnt. The small pleas that escaped from my lips were moans of pain.

"Oh god, Rene, you are so tight!" He whispered in my ear, "Yeah, moan for me." Marcus was pumping faster and faster, eliciting cries from me. Grabbing my hips, he plunged in deep, and held me there squirting his seed deep in my bowels.

He let out a sigh, and relaxed on top of me. Marcus pulled his limp cock out of my ass with a pop. He slid off my sweat-drenched body and made his way toward the bathroom. I could hear as he pulled on the string, and water began to pour down into the tub. I am stuck on the bed, semen and blood drying on me.

Marcus was in there for at least thirty minutes, before he finally came out; he moved towards the bed, untying my legs and arms. Reaching down he picked up my dress and flung it onto my still body.

"Hurry up and get dressed, lunch is going to be ready soon, and you better be down there in ten minutes. And don't think you have time to freshen up," he sneered before moving away and out the door.

When I heard the door click, I moved up and grabbed the dress. Holding it close I began to sob. Marcus has taken everything from me, ripped it away savagely. There isn't anything I have left that's mine, to hold onto. I slip on the dress, moving slowly. I am sore all over and any movement is excruciatingly painful. Knowing I don't have much time left, I try to fix my hair blindly as I walk. Rubbing my face with my hands. I hope I am decent as I move down the hallways toward the dining room, but I know I am a mess.

As I move closer to the hall, I can hear chattering, and clinking of glasses. Marcus isn't the only one in the room. Turning the corner, I am greeted with the sight of the filled table, except for my seat directly beside Marcus. Ten people watch me as I make my way toward him, I am sure my eyes are filled with shame, at my appearance and what he had just done to me. I can feel the crusty cum on my legs as I walk. Sitting down takes more energy than I ever thought. Painful throbbing starts and it takes all my willpower to not burst into tears right there.

I finally know why Marcus wanted me to not freshen up; he wanted to embarrass me. Have all these people's eyes on me, scrutinizing.

"Everyone this is Rene, I'm sorry she is such a mess. We are working on correcting that with her, she just hasn't learned it yet," Marcus told them, and I felt my cheeks burn.

The chattering begins once again, but everyone ignores me. To them I am unimportant, someone to be trained. For a moment, I wonder where everyone is from, but soon I am too tired to care. I eat quietly, silently praying for the second I can get up and leave. However, I know Marcus, and wanting to punish me further, this lunch could last forever. After some time I get the courage to look away from my plate and to look at everyone. My eyes make a loop around the table. I can see in my peripheral vision that Marcus is watching me closely.

Beside me is an older man, with greying hair and fat lips. Everything about him is robust, his fat little hands and fat belly. Next to him is an equally plump woman with beady eyes and dark red hair. Her eyes look at me with revulsion. Next to her is a middle-aged man, he is tall, even taller than Marcus, and his hair is sandy brown, the young woman next to him can't keep her eyes off him as he talks with the man across from him. At the second head of the table is a young man, I would say younger than Marcus. His skin is tanned and his hair is chocolate brown, it is cut short and neatly kept. His eyes are almond coloured and survey the room around him. His eyes come into contact with mine, and a look of pity crosses his face before he looks away and starts a conversation with the lady to his right. On his left side is another lady, with blonde hair and who seems to be about Marcus's age. Next to her is a man of about the same age who seems rather uncomfortable. And lastly the three other chairs are taken up by a middle-aged woman, a man and another young girl about my age who had to be her daughter. When my gaze dropped back down to my plate Marcus cleared his throat and looked around at everyone there.

"I do believe Rene is curious about whom you all are and I think it is rude of me not to introduce you," he says. "That is Lord and Lady Dashbury, they rule over Oset," Marcus points to the plump couple beside me. "Lord Banfor, master of Thernale, and his new wife beside them. On this side," Marcus points to the three on his right, "we have Lord and Lady Alder and their daughter Miss Alder who come from Torl. Beside them are Lord and Lady Barbarac of Ibany. And finally at the other head of the table is my cousin, Lord Nicholas Williams." They all nodded their heads at me when their names were called, but no one seemed particularly pleased to meet me. The only one to convey anything other than disgust was Nicholas.

I felt even more ashamed knowing that I was surrounded by Lords and Ladies, and I looked the way I did. It is stupid that I should feel ashamed of something that I cannot control, but I did. My unease seemed to please Marcus and he went back to his discussion of war tactics with Lord Alder. I continued to eat the lunch small bites at a time. It was mostly to keep my mind busy and give me something to do. My stomach felt ill and I wished to be anywhere else.

My back stiffened as I suddenly felt a hand begin to run up and down my left leg. Inching itself closer and closer to my privates. I didn't want to bring too much attention to it, so I peaked to my left and saw that Lord Dashbury wasn't even acknowledging that he was doing anything. Dashbury's hand moved closer to my slit, and a shiver of repulsion ran down my spine. How could he think he was allowed to touch me in such vulgar ways? I moved my left hand down and went to push his hand away, but he gripped my soft thigh roughly, digging his nails painfully into my flesh. I held back the cry of pain and the tears that stung my eyes. The revolting man continued his assault of my leg, rubbing and caressing, getting ever so close to my slit.

My heart was torn, should I let this horrible man continue, how much worse could it be then what Marcus had done to me. Or should I try to signal Marcus somehow. Both options had their pros and cons. Each was filled with unwanted consequences. If I told Marcus, his temper could explode into a terrifying confrontation between him and Dashbury. However, if I let it continue without letting him know, and he did find out, his anger could be aimed at me. I began to weigh my options, just as Dashbury nudged my knee to the left, signalling me to open my legs wider for him. My heart fell and I wanted to cry. Why was this happening to me? Why wasn't anybody helping me? I tried to ignore the intrusion but Dashbury kept pulling my legs wider. My mind was racing with ways to get out of the situation, I didn't want to widen my legs and encourage Dashbury, but he was getting impatient and painfully pinching my leg. I was beginning to feel faint, my heart and mind confused, unable to choose an option. Dashbury continued to pinch and prod at my legs willing them to open, and I almost obliged to stop the sting, however Nicholas spoke up.

"Cousin, why don't we retreat to the garden? It is quite stuffy in here and I haven't been to visit since you finished out there."

"Ah, yes. That is a marvelous idea Nicholas. Come everyone, let's go get some fresh air," Marcus replied. He stood up and I was thanking the gods when he grabbed my arm and lifted me out of the chair.

All twelve of us marched out of the dining hall, two at a time. I felt sorry for Nicholas who got stuck walking beside Miss Alder, who seemed to be trying to win him over, for even I had to admit he was a charming young man. When we made it to the door to the garden Marcus held it open and let the guests continue outside. I don't know if it was just me but it seemed the women made a wide arch around me, as if I was contagious.

Once outside, Marcus left my side and started to show the guests the spectacular garden he had created. I sat down on one of the benches, glad to be rid of Marcus and Dashbury. However, Nicholas made his way over and sat beside me.

"I thought you looked a little uncomfortable in there," he told me, "and thought you could use some air." His voice was strong, and rich, and reminded me of Marcus; however it didn't have the same arrogance and impatience in it.

"Thank you. Yes, I desperately wanted out of that room," I replied. I watched Nicholas for a bit and then continued, "I didn't know that Marcus had a cousin, he never mentioned any other family than his parents."

"He doesn't talk about me much, and I rarely come to visit. Marcus, well he can be a little stubborn sometimes, and we tend to clash."

"I understand that part of him, maybe a little too well," I said and we both fell silent. I could feel Nicholas's eyes on me and wondered if he knew what went on in this castle. When I couldn't stand the silence or his gaze any longer I asked him, "Where do you normally reside? Is it far from here?"

"Ah, yes I am Lord of Drale; it is a fair ride from here, three or four days. But I received a letter from Marcus a week ago that he had someone special he wanted me to meet and asked if I could come and visit Shade in a week's time. Of course I could not say no, and so here I am."

"Well that was very..." I began before I was interrupted by Marcus.

"Rene, come here! Stop boring Nicholas with your drabble," Marcus barked, staring at me and Nicholas on the bench. I looked over at Nicholas and shrugged my shoulders before making my way to Marcus's side. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

Marcus held me there for the rest of the tour of the garden. I never left his side. We walked around the total estate of Shade, my thighs burning from the dried cum rubbing my legs. When the sun started coming down Marcus turned us around and led the group back into the castle. Once inside Marcus led us to the drawing room, for coffee and biscuits. The women seemed to move together and sat at a small table to talk and the men all moved near the fireplace to talk war. Marcus dragged me along too, not allowing me out of his sight.

Dashbury looked from me to Marcus, sipping his coffee slowly. He seemed to be trying to make a decision. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and had to hold back the shiver that came every time his eyes roamed my body.

"Lord Levelly, I hear you have a magnificent library and was wondering if Rene could show it to me. I am not one for war talk unfortunately," Dashbury asked Marcus.

Marcus moved his gaze from Dashbury to me and I was praying he would deny Dashbury the request. Anything to not be alone in a room with him. "Yes, my library is one of the best in the country. I suppose I could allow Rene out of my sight for a short while."

My stomach knotted at his words.


	10. Lord Dashury's Private Tour

Lord Dashbury got up from his seat by the fire and held out his hand for me to grab. I wanted to refuse, to beg Marcus not to make me go. But I knew he would not hear me out and just get angry with me. So, I slowly lifted my hand toward Dashbury and allowed him to raise me from my seat beside Marcus. Dashbury gave me a wicked smile and led me from the room.

Once we were out of the drawing room, I tried to let go, but Dashbury held on tight. He dragged me closer to his vile body and held me around my waist like Marcus did out in the garden.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am that you are going to give me a private tour," he said licking his lips.

"I'm sure you are, however the library is not that big, and I don't think it will take that long. Marcus knows this castle inside and out. He would know exactly how long we should be gone for, so I cannot do more than show you the library, or he would become upset," I tried to threaten Dashbury, to make him understand that I would do nothing more than show him the library.

"Rene, Rene, Rene, what makes you think I want anything more than for you to show me the library. And I do believe your master would not want you to be rude to any of my requests," Dashbury replied, his greedy eyes looking over my petite frame.

We continued down the corridor in silence, my heart began to beat wildly with every step that brought me closer to the library. We passed the hall of pictures, and the ballroom. I feared my heart would burst out of my chest. Soon we were standing outside of the door to the library. Under no circumstance did I want to enter with Dashbury, I knew that. I needed to keep myself out of the library and in the hall.

"There you go Dashbury, this is the library. I hope it pleases you, feel free to look around, but I am going to stay out here."

"No, no dear, you need to show me inside," Dashbury opened the door and began to drag me into the room.

"No, no, no! I don't want to go in with you," I begged pushing his shoulders, trying to release his grip on my waist, "let go of me! Let go! I don't want to go into the library!"

"Hush Rene, you are going to show me around, stop making such a fuss about it," Dashbury chuckled easily pulling me into the room, my attempts were futile. Once we were inside my heart was pounding uncontrollably, and I watched as he closed the door, and my stomach sank.

"Let me go, let me go!" I cried as he pulled me to the center of the room, where a writing desk was sitting.

All Dashbury did was laugh. He was enjoying himself. At the desk, he swung his arm and I watched as if in slow motion as the books and quills on the desk came crashing down. Upon seeing that I began to wiggle wildly, trying free myself from his grasp. I knew what he had come here for, and I needed to leave.

"Don't, please! Let me go or I'll scream. You don't want to deal with Marcus when he's angry. Lord Dashbury, please let me go!" I tried to reason with him. But his fat hand came up and slapped me across the face.

"When we are in this room, you are to call me master. And you think I'm scared of a little boy like Marcus Levelly. Hah!" he barked with laughter, "I have taken over castles led by better men than Marcus Levelly!" He pushed me toward the desk and shoved me face down onto it. He used his body to pin me there. I was crying now, tears falling like waterfalls. I opened my mouth to scream, but Dashbury clamped his sausage fingers over it. "Shut up you stupid bitch! And enjoy it; I can tell you now, I'm a better fuck than Marcus!" Dashbury chuckled again.

He began to raise my dress up, inching it up and up. Soon it was bunched around my waist, my slit and bruised ass open to his greedy eyes. My cheeks burnt and my tears flowed freely. Dashbury ran his free hand up and down my exposed area.

"Ha! Dried cum, so Marcus did have his way with you before lunch, no wonder you were so uncomfortable." My face flamed red with shame.

Dashbury's sausage fingers began to probe my holes. He rubbed my slit, tickling it and playing with my clit. I could feel the heat build in my stomach and I almost barfed. Why was my body doing this to me now, why? Sticking one finger in my cunt and then two, Dashbury began to move them in and out. I could feel myself getting wet at his touch. His hand muffled my pleas.

"Look, you little slut, you are enjoying it already. See what my touch can do to you, it drives you mad with lust!"

I knew that if I didn't act fast, it was going to happen. He would rape me. I needed to get out of there, or get help. Opening my mouth as wide as I could with his hand still clamped tightly, I got the best angle I could with his finger and bit down as hard as I could. Dashbury jumped back in pain, giving me the time I needed to jump up from the desk. I ran to the door, but he got a hold of my flowing hair and pulled me back. I fell to the ground, and Dashbury dragged me along the ground, he was seething. I cried in pain, but I knew I couldn't let it stop me.

"MARCUS! Help! Help! Anyone!" I screamed madly. A foot came out and kicked me in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of me, and I doubled over in pain.

"That's what you get you little slut, trying to run away from me. I am going to have you one way or another. If you had just let me, I would have made it nice for you. Now I am going to make it as painful as possible," his face was blotched, and red. I knew that he was angry.

He lifted my small form and placed it back on the desk. He knew I couldn't move much from the kick in the ribs, but I still had my voice. "Marcus! Please! Anyone! Pl..." I tried to scream but Dashbury had ripped a small strip of my dress and wrapped it around my mouth like a gag. He now had full use of both hands and they roamed my body vigorously. Hiking my dress around my waist for a second time, Dashbury roughly stuck three of his sausage fingers deep into my cunt.

He wasn't lying, he pulled them out and shoved them back in, and it was extremely painful. He didn't care if I was wet or lubricated at all, he would have his fun at my expense. Looking down Dashbury saw a long wax candle, picking it up he looked it once over before violently shoving it deep into my slit. I cried out in pain, but it was muffled by the gag. Dashbury laughed insanely and he pulled out the candle and then drove it back in. I could feel it hit my cervix and it was excruciatingly painful. I begged and pleaded with the gods to let anyone, Marcus, Nicholas, any of the cleaning staff to come in and stop this cruel man. I just wanted the pain to stop.

"How do you like it, slut. Being fucked by a candle," he shoved the candle deep in me, and left it there walking around the desk so he could see my face. Sometime during the brutal attack on my cunt he had taken off his pants and his now large engorged cock stared me in the face. "Look how hard you got me, my cock is just dying to be stuffed in your small little cunt. Do you think it will all fit?"

I tried to beg to him to stop, but he couldn't hear anything from behind the gag. He moved around the desk again, I tried to wiggle away, but my energy had been spent. I couldn't go anywhere; I was stuck in this hell. Once Dashbury was behind me again, he took a hold of the candle and shoved it in and out one more time before removing it for good.

Taking hold of his cock, he rubbed it up and down my slit, letting me know what was about to happen. He prodded my hole slowly, "Are you ready, Rene, to feel the cock of a real man?" Dashbury asked.

I shook my head, pleading with him to stop. But he just laughed and slowly began to enter me. I had just given up any hope, and I let my body go limp when the door to the library swung open. Dashbury immediately stopped his assault and my head swung towards the door.

It was Marcus. He surveyed the mess around him, and the scene in front of his eyes. I willed myself to look up at his face, and I could see the anger radiate off of him. When his eyes made contact with mine I burst into new fresh tears, and reached a hand out toward him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Marcus turned his attention to Dashbury, who was still partly in me, but I could feel his cock go limp. He had been caught and now he had to pay the price.

"Well...well, we were just looking around the library. And Rene," he licked his dry lips, "well Rene asked me to do it. She said she liked it rough; she wanted me to do it! It was her idea!" Dashbury pulled his cock all the way out and started pulling up his pants. "Marcus you have to believe me, it was all Rene. Please!" he started backing away as Marcus moved from the doorway.

Once Dashbury backed away, I slowly lifted myself off the desk. My legs were shaking, and I had to steady myself on the desk. I pulled the gag off my mouth, and pushed down my skirt. I watched as Marcus advanced on Dashbury. Marcus stopped when he was close enough to touch me. His gaze swiveled away from Dashbury and landed on my face. I went to take a step toward him and he put his hand up.

"Stop, Rene. This isn't true, is it? You didn't allow that man to touch you, did you?" Marcus asked me.

Even though I hated every particle of him, it stung me that he would think such a thing. "How could you believe him? How could you? He raped me! I didn't want any of it! Didn't you hear me, crying, calling your name, begging you to save me?"

Marcus looked into my face and down at my ripped dress, and then lower to the candle that glistened with my juices and blood. His gaze moved back up to Dashbury who was shaking in the corner. I could hear him gulp as fear emanated from his very core.

"Marcus, you can't believe this...this whore above me!" Dashbury quivered.

Gritting his teeth, Marcus continued moving towards Dashbury, "We are not on first name basis Dashbury, I am Lord of this house and you will address me as such. And for Rene, don't you ever call her that vile name again! Of course I believe her above you, you sniveling little snake." Dashbury's face paled and I knew he was in trouble. "I invite you to my home, serve you a meal, and this is how you repay me. Going behind my back and soiling my woman."

I felt my face burn when he said I was 'soiled', as if I had some contributing factor in the whole ordeal. Dashbury tried to make a break for the door but he was no match for Marcus's speed. Grabbing the neck of Dashbury's shirt Marcus dragged him back to where I stood. "Apologize to her!" Marcus barked at him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," he broke down into a sobbing child.

Looking deep into the despicable creature's eyes, I replied. "You are not forgiven."

Dashbury gave me a fearful look, and then looked up into Marcus's face. Marcus sneered at him before throwing him to the ground. I watched in shock as he began to kick and kick him over again. Every kick received a small whimper and soon the man was trying to crawl away. Marcus wouldn't allow it, dragging him back to continue the assault. After I could watch no more, I cried out.

"Marcus please! Stop it! Marcus," I reached out a hand to grab Marcus's shoulder. But he flinched away from me.

"Don't touch me. This repugnant man has been all over you," he said, looking at me in disgust.

"But, I...it wasn't my fault," I replied, new tears forming at my eyes. What was wrong with me, why was this upsetting me so? I should be grateful that Marcus didn't want anything to do with me. "Fine, but don't kill him, it is not necessary. Please, you have shown him you're more powerful than him. Leave it at that."

Marcus heaved in great big breaths, trying to calm his anger. Just as he was about to say something Nicholas was at the door with three or four of Marcus's guards. All of the men at the door looked at the scene with confusion in their eyes. There was me, standing in a tattered dress, Marcus seething and Dashbury wailing like a child, wiggling on the floor.

"I came as fast as I could, cousin. And I brought the guards, as you requested," Nicholas said looking from Marcus to me.

"Thank you Nicholas. Guards, take this man away, he has performed high treason against me. He is to be placed in the jail until I can deal with him. Please take his wife and send her back to Oset, I do not want her in my castle."

"Of course, at once my lord," the men said in unison before picking up Dashbury and carrying him out of the room.

Nicholas looked more than uncomfortable in the room and soon excused himself. Marcus looked over at me and I lowered my head in shame. "Go take a bath, several. I do not want any trace of that man on you. I don't want to smell him or see any marks he made. And dispose of that dress. Are we clear?"

"But, Marcus..."

"Are we clear!" Marcus barked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes, what," he asked.

"Yes, master."

And so it began again.


	11. Giving Up

Marcus left to tend to the rest of his guests and I made my way back up to our room. I pulled on the third string, signalling Margaret and then I stood there waiting for her. I was afraid to touch anything else. What if Dashbury’s scent got on anything in the room? I was paranoid just standing there, fearing his scent would seep out of my clothes, my hair, my skin and stick to the walls of the room. My mind was jumbled, why did I care about what Marcus wanted? Why did I care about what he thought of me? Was I breaking, was I allowing him to own me, body and soul?

I jumped at the knock on the door, and moved over to open it. Margaret stood there, her eyes looking over my tattered dress and disheveled hair. She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

“Please, don’t ask. Don’t say anything. Just take this dress,” I told her, pulling down the once beautiful outfit, “and get rid of it. Marcus doesn’t want to see it anymore.”

Margaret reached down and lifted up the garment, “Of course, dear. Are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

“Yes, I am sure. Thank you,” I turned away and headed for the bathroom. The door closed quietly behind me, telling me that Margaret had left. I entered the bathroom, and pulled the string above the tub; watching the tub fill with warm water. Seeing the bottles of liquid on the shelf above the tub I grabbed one and smelt it; jasmine. Perfect. I poured a good portion of it in the warm water. Once the tub was full I lifted one leg, then the other, sinking into the water. At first I just sat there, the water turning my fingers to prunes. But then I remembered what Marcus said and picked up the bar of soap and began to scrub away at my skin. I washed it until it was red and raw. My hand sunk down and I found my slit and I began to furiously rub it until I started to cry. What did I do to deserve such punishment?

Using the liquid soap I make sure to wash my hair several times. When I could no longer feel Dashbury’s fingers caressing my skin I washed myself again for good measure and then lifted myself out of the tub.

Emptying the tub of the cooling water, I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off. I moved in front of the mirror and looked myself over. I peered closer at my face and could see a red mark forming on my cheek where Dashbury slapped me. Tears rolled out of my eyes as images of what happened flashed through my brain. Then Marcus’s harsh words pierced my mind and I sunk to the ground sobs racking my body, shoulders heaving. He’s won, I have been beaten down. I can’t fight him anymore; I’ve run out of energy. I think back to the first night I spent here and Marcus’s words to me ‘Soon I will win you over. I will make you mine, and nothing you do will stop it’. He was right. I allowed his mind games to confuse me, to weaken me.

When my sobs finally came to a close, I picked myself up off the floor and walked to the closet. Looking through the dresses hanging there, I try to think of what Marcus would like. I notice a sky blue garment and pull it down. The arms are longer than the other dresses I have worn, they come to a point. And the train itself is just as long. I grab a pair of undergarments and slip them on. Then I throw the dress over my head and let it sink onto my skin. The neck comes down at a V and sits on the edge of my shoulders. I walk back to the bathroom and pull out some powder. I dab lightly on my cheek trying to hide the red mark that is growing larger.

Suddenly there is a small knock on the door, and I wonder who it could be. I open the large doors and there standing in front of me is a girl no older than me. Her hair is light blonde and pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes are light brown, with a tinge of green. I notice the small silver loops in her ears, and a small pang of sadness knots my stomach.

“Hello, my Lady, the Master sent me up to fetch you. Supper is beginning soon, and he requests your presence,” she says taking a small curtsy.

“Of course, I did not realize how long I had been up here,” I reply looking at her face, “please tell me your name.”

“Genevieve, my lady,” she says, curtsying again.

“Alright, Genevieve, you may go tell him that I will be there shortly.”

“Of course, my lady,” Genevieve curtsied for a third time before exiting the room.

Making my way back to the mirror I comb my hair and pull the loose strands in front of my face back with a clip. I finish putting the powder on my face hoping Marcus won’t see the red mark. When I feel I am presentable, I put the comb and powder away and make my way out of the room and down to the dining hall. I pass the library and I feel a shiver snake its way down my spine. How will I ever be able to stand being in or near that room again?

It is silent as I walk; the only sounds are my feet hitting the smooth floor. I hate the silence; all I can hear is Dashbury’s voice in my head telling me to enjoy myself. I pray for any sound to draw my attention but as I get nearer to the dining hall it is quiet, no chattering or clinking of glasses as there was earlier.

Marcus stands when I enter the room, and I notice the table is empty. All the guests are gone. I don’t know whether to look Marcus in the eyes as I make my way to my seat. Instead I look a little away from him, and focus my attention on the wall behind him. As I lower myself onto the chair Marcus does the same.

Marcus cleared his throat. “You look radiant, Rene” he says, “It seems you can follow some orders.”

I moved my gaze to meet his. “Thank you, master. I am trying to please you, my Lord.”

I could tell Marcus was taken quite aback at my words, and I felt almost sick myself saying them. But I have resigned myself to my fate. Marcus will use me until he gets bored, and then shove me aside so another woman can take my place.

“Good, I don’t like punishing you, Rene,” I resist the urge to roll my eyes as he continues, “so, I am glad you are finally learning your place.”

“Where are your guests, master. I hope I did not frighten them away,” I say looking around the empty table. I cannot say I am sad to see them go, except for Nicholas; I would have liked him to stay.

“Yes, well I decided...” Marcus starts but then stops as Pedro arrives with our first course, roasted duck and wild rice. I watch and wait for Marcus to take a bite before I start on my plate. “As I was saying, I decided that one meal was all I could take of them. I wanted supper to be a quite meal with just us.”

“I see. Well I have to tell you that I agree with your decision, master” I tell him, taking another bite.

Marcus nodded his head and continued eating his meal. I feel his gaze on me as he watches me eat. His lips lift up into a smirk. He knows he has won. He has control over me.

“Although, I cannot lie. I am sad to see Nicholas go,” I say quietly, “he seemed like a perfect gentleman and I would have liked to have spent more time with him.”

“Nicholas is of no importance to you Rene,” he says gritting his teeth.

“Of course, my Lord, I was just saying that Nicholas...”

“Nicholas is not your master, Rene. I am! Push him far from your mind. I cannot think of any reason that you two should ever meet again in the future. Is that understood?” Marcus has stopped eating, utensils in hand, eyes fixed on my face.

“Y-yes, master. I was not suggesting anything. I was merely commenting...”

“Stop talking. I demand that you eat your meal in silence. I do not want to hear another peep from you unless directly asked. Understood?” Marcus watched me, his eyes were slits. I could only nod my head.

“Good,” he looked away, “now finish eating your dinner. I will not let you waste my money.”

He took another bite and watched me from the corner of his eyes. I lifted the fork to my mouth and ate another bite. I tried to imagine how my life would be now, obeying his every command. I knew I could never get away without upsetting him somehow, and seeing the temper he couldn’t keep closeted. My life would be nothing more than abuse and fear. But what could I do, nothing. Just wait to be used and tossed away. I’m sure I would become one of those women I had seen, trudging over the hill to give the soldiers their meal, and satisfy their sexual hunger.

I was so lost in thought I hadn’t seen Pedro come in to take our plates away. I jumped when Marcus cleared his throat and I dropped my fork onto the plate. Pedro scooped up our plates and took them back into the kitchen. I kept my eyes trained on the table, but could feel Marcus’s eyes bore into me. I slowly rose my gaze up to meet his eyes. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure if he should. After a few minutes I began to look away and he cleared his throat again. My eyes shot to his, and Marcus finally spoke.

“What are you thinking about? I can tell your mind is spinning. About what? I want to know.”

“N-nothing master,” I replied, “I’m not thinking about anything.”

“Do not lie to me!” Marcus shouted, making me jump in my seat.

“I-I...I was just thinking about my life here,” I replied quietly.

Pedro came in just then and placed the next course in front of us, dessert. It looked like a dark chocolate mousse with fresh fruit on top. I picked up my spoon and was about to scoop out a spoonful, when Marcus grabbed my wrist midair.

“Stop,” he told me, “we are not done talking.” His grip on my wrist tightened.

“Uh...yes, master. Was there something else you wished to ask me?”

“What do you think of your life here? If that is what you’re thinking about, tell me.”

My heart sank, it was the last thing I wanted to tell him. I couldn’t lie because he’d know, and I doubted he wanted to hear the truth. “I...uh...I think it is fine, master.” I looked at his face and knew he wanted me to go on. “I’ve never had such fine foods or beautiful dresses. And this castle is something to marvel at in itself.”

I looked at his hand on my wrist and he loosened his grip. “Is that all? You have nothing else to say?”

“No, master,” I replied, “I do not know what you want me to say.”

Marcus began to tighten his grip again and snarled, “I want you to tell me the truth! Now!”

“Master, please, you’re hurting me. Please, let go...”

“Tell me the truth!” Marcus barked at me. Tears formed in my eyes.

“I have nothing else to tell you, please! Let go!” I whimpered, “I swear.”

“I do not believe you,” Marcus growled, “tell me!”

“Tell me what to say, tell me! I will say whatever you want,” I was crying now, tears sliding down my cheeks.

Finally Marcus released his hand from my wrist and sighed. “We will finish this discussion later. Eat your food or don’t. I do not care.” With that Marcus began to scoop large portions of his mousse, I could tell he was still angry and all I could do was shake and let the tears fall. I pushed the mousse away and sat in silence until Marcus was done.

When Marcus put down his spoon, he scraped back his chair, rose and grabbed my wrist, lifting me out my seat. We marched back to his room in silence, my head down and Marcus leading me. When we got to the room he shoved me in and closed the door. I stood shaking by the bed as Marcus looked me up and down.

“How many times did you bathe?”

“Once, master.”

“I believe I told you to take several baths, did I not?”

“Yes, you did, master.” I replied looking up into his eyes, “But I swear I scrubbed down every section of my body. I am clean.”

“That is besides the point!” he bellowed, “I need to trust you, I need you to learn your place! If I tell you to do something, you had better do it! Especially after humiliating me by letting that rat touch you!”

My face reddened, and I replied quietly, “Yes, master. I am sorry to have disappointed you.”

“Strip. Now. If you will not do as I say, I will do it myself. I’m going to have to bathe you myself.”

I undid the dress and allowed it to drop around my feet. Marcus walked over and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the bathroom. He reached up toward the pull for the water and turned a dial I hadn’t noticed before, then pulled the string and started to fill the tub. I saw steam rise as the water hit the tub.

“Since I really don’t want to stay up all night giving you several baths, we’ll have to burn that man’s presence off of you,” Marcus told me, pointing to the tub, “get in.”

I watched the steam continue to rise and started to shake.


	12. Hot Bath

“I told you to get into the bath!” Marcus growled, gritting his teeth, eyes glaring daggers into my soul.

My eyes darted between the steaming water and Marcus's face. “It'll burn me...” I started to say before getting cut off immediately by Marcus.

He got his face within inches of mine and spoke in a hiss. “Either you get into that water Rene, or I swear to God, I will drown you in it.”

I jumped at his words and slowly made my way to the tub. Resolving myself to feel some pain, I lifted one foot into the tub. As it hit the steaming water I yelped and pulled it back looking to Marcus, hoping to see something other than anger in his eyes. When my eyes caught his I could see his nose flare as his anger began to rise with me not immediately following his instructions. Knowing that I would either die by the immense heat of the water, or be drowned in it, I swallowed once to steady myself. I lowered my foot once more and shook at the pain before stepping in the tub with my other foot. I hoped to lower myself slowly into the water, to let myself get accustomed to the amount of heat that was being let off of the water.

“You're taking to long!” Marcus barked before roughly shoving at my shoulders, forcing my body into the water much quicker then I wanted. I cried out at the pain as my body prickled from the heat. It felt like my skin was burning and looking down I saw that my once fleshy pink skin was turning painfully red.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks as Marcus knelt down beside me, grabbing one arm and roughly scrubbing it with a bar of soap. “I'll get that vile man's stench off you,” he kept mumbling, ignoring my whimpering.

He moved from my one arm to the other, and then to my legs. My memory brought me back to my first day here, when Marcus washed me. As my body became more and more accustomed to the heat of the water, I thanked the gods Marcus hadn't shoved my head under the water just yet. I'm sure my poor sensitive scalp would have burned even more.

Marcus moved around scrubbing every inch of my body, eliciting whimpers of pain more from his abrasive scrubbing, rather then the heat itself. It was as if to get me clean of Dashbury's touch, Marcus wanted to rip my skin off. Eventually, without warning he shoved hard on my head, pushing it under the water. I barely had enough time to get a breath, and I struggled as Marcus held my head under the water. I looked up at him and my heart started beating wildly as it became apparent that he may not let me back up. Marcus's eyes looked dead, like he couldn't care in the slightest if I died in that moment. As my lungs started to burn, screaming for some air, I started scratching frantically at Marcus's arms. My eyes pleading for him to let me up to breathe. My vision started to fade, and my struggling was slowing as I hit Marcus's arm weakly one last time. This is it, I thought.

Just as quickly as he had pushed me under, Marcus pulled my head out of the water. My lungs burned and I took several deep breaths, sucking in as much oxygen as I could. I looked to Marcus and he had a sneer across his face.

“That is how easily I could kill you, Rene. If you don't start learning your place, and following my rules, don't think for a minute I won't finish what I started,” his voice was cold and cruel and I shivered despite being so warm from the water.

I nodded my head quickly, while fat tears rolled down my cheeks. “Finish washing your hair, and then meet me in the bedroom,” Marcus ordered, before quickly standing and strolling out of the room.

When I heard the door click closed I let the sobs I was holding in wrack my body in the tub. I believed every word Marcus said, he had shown me time and time again that he didn't really care about me. All he wanted was to use me, and now I knew that his patience for me had worn thin. If I stepped out of line again, it could cost me my life.

I weakly washed my hair, my body still faint from struggling with Marcus. The water no longer seemed too hot, and I knew if I took too long, Marcus would be furious. Once I finished rinsing the soap out of my hair I emptied the tub, stood and dried myself off. As I stared into the mirror I saw just how red my skin had become, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. I was just glad I was still alive. I quickly brushed my hair and tried to make myself as presentable as possible. I hung the towel again and quietly made my way into the bedroom.

I saw Marcus stretched out on top of the bed, surprised that he was not naked. I saw his boots and socks by his desk, and his jacket was on the chair. I had assumed that he would want to have his way with me after the bath. His eyes were closed, and I could see his chest rise and fall. He hadn't moved, and I wondered if he was sleeping. I moved slowly toward him, clearing my throat as I got closer hoping to signal to him that I was there, without actually speaking.

Marcus grunted and reached out a hand, keeping his eyes closed. “Come here,” he waved me closer to the bed.

The sudden noise and movement made me jump, as I was sure he was sleeping. I walked more quickly and stopped when I was beside the bed, as close as I could be, still keeping quiet. “I want you to pleasure me, I want you to do everything,” he ordered, eyes still closed. His hand found my side and slowly rubbed up and down. I shivered, both from the touch, and from realizing that I was getting colder now that I was out of the hot water, and completely naked.

His gentle touch suddenly stopped and he roughly grabbed my arm, turning his face toward me and finally opening his eyes. “And you better make it good!” he growled.

I jolted at the sudden change in touch, but nodded my head. Marcus turned his head back and released my arm. He moved back to touching my side gently, moving up to my breast to give it a squeeze. I knew if I took too long to do something Marcus would be pissed. I moved away from his touch, and as his arm fell away from my breast he moved it back onto the bed, laying it across his chest.

I couldn't do anything with Marcus still in his clothes, so I climbed onto the bed at his legs, and moved to undo his pants. I reached a few fingers under his pants and undergarments and Marcus lifted his hips as he felt me tug them down. I folded them up neatly, and slid off the bed, placing them on the chair by the desk.

As I moved back to the bed, I could see that Marcus's cock was already starting to twitch. It was definitely not erect, but just from the excitement and anticipation Marcus's cock was reacting. I climbed back onto the bed and straddled Marcus's hips. When I positioned myself over him, I could see Marcus's lips stretch out into a smirk. I reached forward and started to unbutton Marcus's shirt, glad that he had decided against wearing a vest too.

My hands were shaking a bit as I could feel his cock move underneath me. Marcus moved his arm to allow me an easier time, and when I got the last button undone I pushed the shirt to the sides allowing me access to his tight chest, and stomach.

'You better make it good' rang through my mind as I looked down at his chest. I moved my hands onto his stomach, and started to massage lightly up to his shoulders and back down to his stomach. Marcus started moaning, and I felt his cock twitch some more. I leaned down and started to lay little kisses all along his clavicle, moving my lips down his chest and over each nipple. Marcus moaned again and moved one hand into my hair and the other one lightly rubbed down my back.

I could feel the familiar tingling start down in my stomach, and I knew that my body was reacting on it's own again. Sure, his fingers lightly running down my back felt nice, but he didn't love me, this wasn't about making me feel good, he just wanted the pleasure all to himself. I cursed my body for being so weak, but maybe it knew best, it would be less painful to take Marcus's cock if I was well lubricated.

I stopped kissing him and moved upright again, and Marcus dropped his arms back down to his sides. I tugged one arm out of his sleeve and then the other. When both arms were free Marcus opened his eyes, and sat up pushing my body down on his cock more. Marcus smirked at me, thrusting his hips up into me again, “I'm not the only one getting excited I see.”

My face flushed and I looked away, grabbing his shirt from the bed. I went to slide off him again, to put the shirt with his pants, but Marcus gripped my hips roughly. “Leave it,” he growled softly, eyeing the shirt, “just throw it on the ground.” He lowered himself onto the bed again, but didn't remove his hands from my hips.

I tossed the shirt to the side, and leaned back down towards him. My hands on either side of his head, close to his shoulders to hold myself up. My face was inches from his, and we looked each other in the eyes. His blue orbs showed none of the anger from earlier, it was all replaced with lust, and I'm sure mine showed a little embarrassment and fear. I stayed in that position for a moment, neither of us moving to close the gap. I realized it was easier to do things for and to him when Marcus wasn't staring me down.

Knowing that he was enjoying making me uncomfortable and that he wasn't going to close his eyes again I closed the space between us and planted my lips on his. I closed my eyes, and hoped he did too, as I started moving my mouth. Marcus pushed up into me, returning the kiss and I felt his tongue dart out licking my lips and pressing in between them, wanting entrance. I parted my lips and allowed him to explore my mouth with his tongue. He lifted his arms around me and pulled me close to his body, my arms buckling under the pressure. There was no space between our bodies as Marcus roughly kissed me, and I let him. I opened my eyes quickly and saw that Marcus had closed his, so I closed mine again. One of his arms made its way up my back and to my neck, running his fingers lightly over my skin. Then he moved it up into my head, holding it so close I thought I might never get my lips back from him.

After a moment he released my lips and I opened my eyes. The hand on my head gripped my hair lightly and tugged my head back, exposing my neck to Marcus's mouth. Soon his lips were on me again, kissing and sucking at my neck. I looked down as well as I could, and saw that he kept his eyes closed as he explored my neck and shoulders with his mouth.

As I laid there against him, his hand in my hair holding my head where he wanted, feeling his mouth make its way all over my neck and shoulders, I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes. I quickly brushed them away, as the tingling intensified in my belly, making me wet. If this was going to be my life, I resigned myself to at least enjoy it when I could. There was no way out, not without it costing me my life, or becoming a sex toy for the soldiers. This was it, this was all I was good for, sex. Like Polly had said, the more I struggled against it, the worse it turned out for me. If Marcus was willing to be gentle, then I should just enjoy it. Why make it harder for myself? I could feel my previous resolve breaking, and I wanted to cry out. I had always been so strong, not letting others dictate my life. But I had no choice now.

Marcus's voice echoed through my mind and broke me out of my thoughts, “You're so wet for me, I can feel it dripping down my crotch.” He was staring at me with lust filled eyes, a grin on his face, no longer holding my head.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, but instead of turning away I just pushed Marcus's head down onto the pillow. I planted kisses on his neck, returning the favour, and made my way down to his clavicle, kissing his shoulders, around his nipples again. Marcus kept moaning, and lightly rubbing his hands over my body. I shimmied myself down further and further, kissing all the way to his stomach. As I moved my lower body down his legs, I could feel my juices dripping, and I no longer cared. I planted a kiss on each hip, and I heard Marcus groan, and his cock twitched again, now standing fully erect. I traveled lower until my mouth was over Marcus's cock, it was so big that I thought he might just burst from me breathing hot breaths onto it.

After a few seconds to compose myself, I lowered my mouth onto his cock, taking it all in. I heard Marcus gasp, and then moan. “Oh, Rene... that feels so amazing...”

I began bobbing on his cock, getting into a rhythm. As I brought my head up almost releasing his cock completely, I would flick my tongue around his head and slit. This move made Marcus moan so loudly, I thought for sure people outside the door could hear him. I remembered what he had told me the first time I sucked on his cock, and moved my one hand to the base, and moved it with the same rhythm of my mouth. My other hand went to town on his balls, squeezing lightly.

“Mmmm....Jesus...Rene...” Marcus groaned above me. He reached down to put his hand in my hair, rubbing my scalp, running his fingers through my locks. We stayed like this for a few minutes, me bobbing on his cock, and him playing with my hair.

“Stop,” he said suddenly. Sitting up, and using his hands to move my mouth off his cock, and tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

I didn't say anything, just looked at him with a questioning look on my face. Still holding my chin with one hand, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. “I don't want to cum into your mouth,” Marcus finally said. “I want to fuck you, not your face.”

I couldn't stop the heat from rising in my cheeks, with his lustful glare, and those words. I swallowed, and realized my mouth was dry, even though I just had his cock in my mouth. “Do you want me to lie down, or...?” It was the first thing I had said since we started.

“No,” Marcus replied, letting go of my head and laying back into the bed, “I told you, I wanted you to do everything.” He patted his hips and said, “hop on. Take me for a ride.” He chuckled.

I moved to position myself over his hips, dripping my juices all over him. “Give me one of your hands, to steady yourself,” Marcus reached out and grabbed my hand.

I used the other hand to grasp his cock, holding it still while I lowered myself over it. Removing my hand at the last moment, placing both hands onto Marcus's shoulders. As my body sank onto his cock, Marcus let out another groan. I figured with the amount of noise he had been making the entire time, I was clearly doing a good job.

Once he was fully inside of me, I looked down into his face. He looked up at me, and reached up to play with my nipples. I let out a little moan of my own, and immediately blushed. “It's alright, you can enjoy it too, you know,” Marcus said.

I nodded my head, and then began to move. I bucked my hips, finally being the one in control of the sex. As Marcus twisted and played with my nipples he groaned my name. He started thrusting his hips up to match the rhythm I had set. I let go of his shoulders, and leaned back, placing my hands on his thighs, leaning my head back. The new position sent tingles up my back, and my movements became erratic as I felt myself getting closer to climax. I no longer wanted to hold back, and I started to moan and gasp. Suddenly, I felt my body shudder as I yelled out in ecstasy, my orgasm rippling through my body.

As my pussy clenched on Marcus's cock, he groaned, “Rene....fuck!” as his orgasm started, shooting his seed up into me.

We both rode out our orgasms, my pussy seeming to want to squeeze out every drop from Marcus. I could feel sweat dripping down my face and I realized I was covered in it. As both of our breathing slowed, and we stopped moving, I lifted my leg up and over, laying down beside Marcus on the bed.

Marcus rolled over to face me, pulling the blankets out from under us, covering us both in the large red duvet. Once we were both fulling covered, he draped his arm over me, and pulled me close to his body. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and he whispered into my ear.

“See that wasn't so hard. We both enjoyed it, and you aren't getting punished,” Marcus leaned close and planted a kiss on my cheek. I looked over to him, his eyes closed. It didn't take long for sleep to take him, and soon his breathing was smooth.

Once I knew he was fully asleep, I let the tears fall from my face. Quiet sobs shuddering my body. I tried not to move too much, I didn't want to wake Marcus. He has won, and now he definitely knows it.

When my sobs finally stopped, I turned in Marcus's arms, allowing him to spoon me while I too slipped into the darkness of sleep.


	13. New Rules

The sun poured in from the window, and I looked over at Marcus. He was still holding me tight, his leg now tangled up in mine, eyes closed, breathing steady. I gently pulled my leg out from under his, and made a move to lift his arm off of my stomach. He mumbled something and his hot breath hit my face; he tugged me even closer, tightening his grip on my stomach. “Stay here,” he said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I looked over again, and his blue eyes were staring down at me. Marcus lifted his head and planted his mouth over mine, kissing me deeply, closing his eyes. My eyes fluttered, willing the tears away. My mind thought to the night before, my head being held under the water by Marcus. 'That's how easily I could kill you' he had told me. This wasn't right, how could he be so cruel and uncaring one minute, and then loving the next, as if he hadn't threatened to kill me.

I pulled away from the kiss, earning a small whimper from Marcus. “My back is getting stiff,” I lied, hoping that he would just let me leave.

Marcus rolled over with a groan and stretched his long limbs, “I suppose you're right, we should get up.”

I thanked the gods that Marcus didn't argue the point, and the minute his limbs detached from mine I was up and out of the bed. I felt the dried juices on my legs and looked down, the memory of the night before flashing in my mind. Marcus must have noticed me looking because he suddenly spoke, “It was an amazing night, wasn't it?”

What I knew of Marcus, that wasn't a rhetorical question. I turned and looked at him on the bed, laying on his side, head in his hands, eyes looking deep into my soul. He was waiting for an answer. “Yes, master.” I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat. Marcus's lips curled into a smirk, and I turned on my heels making my way to the bathroom. I heard the bed creak and knew that he was following me.

I looked up at the dial above the string, it was still in the same position that Marcus changed it to the night before. I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach for it, but I wasn't quite tall enough. Suddenly I felt the heat of Marcus's body as he inched closer, touching his chest to my back. I saw his arm reach out and lower the dial.

“Let's turn this down. We don't want a repeat of the last bath, do we?” He said his voice a low growl, leaning down and kissing my neck. His words had a double meaning, he meant both the heat of the water, but also the whole bath in itself. I shook my head at his words keeping my face forward.

After a moment, Marcus lifted his head from my neck and reached up pulling the string and letting the water fall into the tub. He reached his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. Marcus put his head on my shoulder, burying it into my neck, breathing heavily in. “You smell so lovely,” he told me.

“Thank you, master.”

“Now, now, Rene,” he clicked, “you can call me Lord.”

“Yes, my Lord. I just didn't want to offend you,” I whispered.

Marcus grasped my shoulders and turned me around to face him. My head hanging down, he reached for my chin to tilt my eyes up to meet his. “Master is reserved for times when you choose to misbehave. As long as you keep being obedient, you may call me Lord, and perhaps you can earn my trust enough to use my first name.” He chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss me passionately.

I could earn his trust, was he out of his mind? I was the one that needed to walk on eggshells around the man. Any little thing could short circuit his temper. I should be the one demanding trust, trust that I didn't have to live in fear of his abuse, live in fear that he may snap and kill me. Instead of speaking my mind, I just kept quiet and returned his kiss. What else was I supposed to do? I was trapped in hell.

Marcus purred when he felt me return the pressure of his kiss, wrapping his arms around my back and head, holding me in place. He moved his lips off mine, and back down to my neck. I felt a shiver snake its way up my spine, and I took a quick breath to steady myself.

“The water is going to get cold, my Lord,” I said quietly.

Marcus groaned, kissing one last time before pulling away. “Yes, yes, you shouldn't let me get distracted,” he looked down at me, grabbing one of my hands. He gestured to the tub and I lifted one leg, then the other into the tub. Just as I was about to sink into the warm water, Marcus spoke up. “Wait, I'm going to get in first.” With that he too made his way into the tub.

We stood in the water, staring at each other, until Marcus sank into the tub. He grabbed my hands and tugged lightly, pulling me down too. It was a little awkward at first, but the tub was large enough to hold us both. My legs had to lay across his, and I was almost sitting on his feet, but Marcus didn't seem to mind. We bathed in silence, quickly scrubbing and washing away the evidence of the night before. I washed so quickly that I was done first, lifting myself out of the tub. I dried myself off, feeling Marcus's gaze follow me around the room, as I went to the sink and brushed my hair. Just as I made it to the door Marcus's voice echoed in the room. “What are you doing?” he asked.

I turned to face him. “I'm going to get dressed, my Lord,” I replied.

Marcus continued to scrub down his body before replying. “Alright, but don't leave.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

I made my way to the closet, looking through the dresses that hung there. So this was how it was going to be now. He was going to keep tabs on me, I was going to need permission to do anything. Like I was some child. So much for having the freedom to roam the castle on my own. I pulled down a pale yellow dress, and grabbed a pair of undergarments. I left the corset, as there was no one to help me, Margaret normally helped me but she wasn't here this morning, and there was no way I was going to ask Marcus. I slipped on the undergarment and pulled the dress over my head. It was fairly simple, elbow length sleeves, the neck was a small swoop; it was the least revealing thing I had worn to date. The hem was shorter in the front, but got longer in the back. I slipped on the black flat shoes that I had come to wear everyday, unless told otherwise.

I walked out of the closet and noticed Marcus was almost dressed. He wore a pair of dark black breeches, his chocolate boots, and he was doing up the buttons of his white shirt. Marcus looked up when he heard me enter the bedroom. He looked me up and down, before nodding his head in approval. “That dress is lovely, a little simple, but it'll do.”

“Sorry, my Lord, should I change?” I asked gesturing to the closet.

“No, no, it's alright,” he shook his head. “What do you think, my darling, should I wear a vest today?”

“Well, my Lord...I...I wouldn't want to assume to know what is best.”

Marcus let out a quick short breath, pinching his nose between his fingers. “Rene, when I ask a question, I expect a direct answer. I don't want you to dance around it.” He looked in my eyes, and I could see a storm of anger brewing.

“I'm sorry, my Lord,” I moved closer to him. If I didn't settle the storm I would be in trouble. Once I was close enough to him, I stood on my tiptoes, stretching up to him, my lips landing on his as I kissed him lightly. I felt his arms move to my back, as he pulled me into a hug. When I pulled away, I looked deeply into his eyes, “no vest.”

Marcus grudgingly pulled his arms away, turning to the desk and grabbing his coat off the chair and slipping it on. I walked toward the door waiting for Marcus to join me. He reached for the handle, pulling the door open. “Let's go get some breakfast.”

As we stepped out into the hall, Marcus entwined his fingers in mine and we walked in silence to the dining room. Sitting in our usual spots, we waited for Pedro to bring out our breakfast. It was a mushroom and cheese omelet, and it was delicious. Marcus hadn't tried to fill the silence as we ate, only reaching across a few times to squeeze my arm. While I took bite after bite I began to wrestle with the idea of testing my theory, that Marcus wouldn't let me out of his sight. So when I finished before Marcus, I placed my utensils on my plate, pushed it slightly away, and made a movement to get up and out of my chair.

My butt barely made it out of my seat before Marcus's hand snapped to my wrist and squeezed it tightly. “Where do you think you're going?” He looked up at me, nose flaring, eyes squinting.

“My Lord, I just wanted to wander the castle, perhaps grab a book from the library...” The minute I said the word library, his grip tightened painfully on my wrist, and I felt my heart begin to beat quickly. Had I gone to far, mentioning the library?

Marcus began to try and steady his breathing, it seemed like he was trying to contain his temper. “No,” he said, “You have lost the privilege of exploring on your own. I want you by my side. At all times.”

His eyes followed as my form sank back into my chair, before he finally released my wrist, and I rubbed the pain away. So it was true, I was really trapped, no freedom at all. “Of course, my Lord. I'm sorry that I have shown to be,” I chose my words carefully, “untrustworthy. I hope I can remedy this fact, and soon you can trust me again.”

“Yes, we will be working on your obedience,” Marcus said flatly.

I sat in silence watching Marcus finish up his breakfast. When Marcus put his utensils down and called for Pedro to cleanup the dishes I finally spoke up. “What is on the agenda for today, my Lord?”

Marcus cleared his throat, “I have a meeting with Lord Barbarac today, you remember him from the dinner? We are discussing an allegiance between our lands, we both believe we could be of benefit to the other.”

I nodded my head. Perfect, talk of war and politics, just what I wanted to spend my day doing. “Is that all, my Lord? I hope that my presence hasn't taken you away from your duties.”

Marcus looked to me with a grin, he was clearly enjoying my new demeanor, and it made my stomach twist. I hated having to act this way. “Yes, your disobedience has made running my land difficult. I should speak with the captain of my guard, see how training of the new recruits is coming.” Marcus stared me down, surely wondering how I would react to the word recruits.

Recruits, yeah right. More like slaves, I doubted they had much of a choice, although all the women and food the soldiers received, I'm sure many of my people no longer cared about their predicament. I kept my eyes trained on Marcus. “Of course, my Lord. Well, I hope the people of Jinabyne are proving to be useful.” I swallowed the bile rising in my throat, I could feel my own anger burning deep in my stomach and I willed it away.

Pedro took our plates away, and Marcus stood up dragging me out of the dining room and down into the soldiers quarters. The room was a large common room, it had some seating and a small fireplace, with doors all around that lead to soldier's rooms. As we entered, the men in the room who had been chatting, quieted down and stood straight as we walked by. Marcus dragged me to a door off to the side, knocking before he walked inside a large room. Inside was a man sitting behind a desk, who stood immediately, and along the walls were some bookshelves half filled. To the right was a partition that lead into another room with a bed. This must be the captain's quarters. Marcus walked toward the man, he was about forty, he stood the same height as Marcus, he had light brown eyes and light brown hair. His chin was sprinkled with stubble, and above his eyes were bushy eyebrows. As Marcus approached he saluted him. “Lord Levelly, to what do I owe the honor?” his voice was gruff, but not unpleasant. His eyes looked back to me, before quickly returning to Marcus.

“William, I have told you before. You never have to be so formal with me. We have gone into wars together, you've saved my life.” Marcus chuckled, slapping William on the shoulder. “I have come to see how the training has been going. When do you think the new men will be ready to join the ranks?”

“Some of the men have really progressed, especially some of the younger men. They are quite eager to please. I figure in perhaps a week we should have twenty men ready to join the ranks.” William quickly darted his eyes to me, before continuing, “The new women that have joined your employ have really done a lot for morale.”

“Perfect! I'm glad the men are working hard.” Marcus looked back at me, seeing my cheeks flush as I turned to look away back out into the common room.

As I was looking out the door I saw Margaret move passed with another woman by her side. My heart fluttered and I turned my attention back to Marcus. I cleared my throat to get his attention, Marcus turned to look at me. “My Lord, would you mind if I stepped out quickly and spoke with Margaret?”

“Margaret!” Marcus barked walking passed me toward the open door. Margaret quickly made her way toward him, young woman in tow.

“Yes, my Lord?” she responded, looking back at me and giving me a small smile.

“Rene would like to speak with you, do not let her leave the soldiers quarters. Understood?” Marcus looked down at the older woman.

“Yes, my Lord, of course.” Margaret looked over to me, smiling, reaching her hand out to me.

As I passed Marcus I quickly reached up and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you, my Lord.” I grabbed Margaret's hand and shuffled out of the room with her, letting Marcus get back to his talk with William.

“What is it, dear?” Margaret finally asked me when she pulled me out of earshot of Marcus. We stood near the far corner of the room. Before answering her, I reached down and tugged her into a deep embrace, allowing the tears I had built up to flow down silently. Margaret returned the hug, and the young woman stood off to the side awkwardly watching us.

After a few seconds of just holding Margaret, I straightened up and wiped my tears away. I turned to look at the woman with Margaret, noting her silver rings, “I'm sorry I don't know your name.” The girl looked about twenty, she was shorter then me, but she had dark black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were also a chocolate brown.

“Sasha, my Lady,” she replied. I nodded my head and returned my attention back to Margaret.

“Margaret, where were you this morning? I haven't seen you since... since you took that dress.” I said, my voice quivering.

“Yes, I'm sorry about that dear. After everything that happened with that sniveling Dashbury...”

“You know about that?” I interrupted her.

“Oh, Rene, everyone knows about it,” she answered, watching me flinch at the news. Of course everyone knew about that now. “Don't worry, we all care deeply about you. Anyways, after that all happened, Marcus came to talk to me. He told me not to disturb you two this morning. Said he was going to have some...quality time...to help you come to terms with what happened. I told him to be gentle with you.”

“I see,” my eyes fluttering, remembering everything that had happened.

“Did he hurt you?” Margaret asked, her tone very serious. Holding my hands in a firm grip, she searched my eyes for an answer.

I was torn on what to say. Of course he hurt me, he almost killed me. But what good would it do telling Margaret. She was the only one that stood up to Marcus, and if she confronted him...I couldn't bare it if he did something to her. He may even turn his anger on me. “No, no, he didn't hurt me,” I finally said meekly.

I could tell Margaret didn't believe me, but she didn't push me further. She pulled me into another hug, and I breathed out, trying to steady my breath. I sunk into the hug, she was the closest thing I had to a mother and I relished in this feeling. My body stiffened when I heard Marcus clear his throat.

“Rene, come. We are going.” I let Margaret go, quickly wiped my eyes again to make sure I had no tears showing and turned toward Marcus, a small smile on my lips.

“Of course, my Lord,” I turned back to Margaret, “thank you for speaking with me. I will see you later.” I walked away from her, moving close to Marcus's side. He pulled me close by my waist, giving Margaret a quick look before turning on his heel and making his way out of the room.

We walked down the hallway, my body close to his as he held my waist tightly. “What did you speak to Margaret about?” Marcus finally spoke, his voice cool and flat.

I looked over at him, he was looking ahead, a level expression on his face. The last thing I wanted was to get Margaret in trouble, so I thought a moment before responding. “I just asked Margaret where she was this morning, I have become so accustomed to her helping me dress. That's all, my Lord.”

Marcus nodded his head, thinking. “I see, well I have been giving that some thought. In the mornings, I think for a while I should be the one helping you dress. Just until I can learn to trust you.”

My chest tightened at the thought. Nobody but Marcus, every morning, probably every day, until when? When would my punishment be over, when would I be deemed trustworthy? When I was finally a shell of a person? “Oh, of course, my Lord,” I finally replied, my voice wavering, “if that's what you think is best.”

Marcus picked up on the hesitation in my voice, because he quickly stopped and tightened his grip even more on my waist, holding me painfully close. “What is that? That I hear in your voice? Do you believe that you know what is better for us?”

“N-no, no, my Lord, of course not,” I said, my voice rising in pitch. I'm sure he could feel the fear bubbling below the surface, he relished in it.

“See you say that, Rene, but I just don't think you believe it. Not yet anyways. Perhaps you need another lesson.” Marcus looked down into my eyes, his fingers digging deep into my side. I felt my body start to shake.

“Please, my Lord...” I started, before a hand painfully made contact with my cheek, my head flying to the side.

“What have I told you about using Lord when you are misbehaving?” He snarled.

I couldn't stop the tears falling, my face stinging, as I looked back up into Marcus's eyes. I knew I was doomed, no matter what I did. His rules changed so much, and his definition of obedience was hard to follow. I would never know what was appropriate and what wasn't. “I'm sorry, master,” I finally sobbed, “Please don't hurt me. I'm trying to learn, I really am.”

Marcus let out an exasperated breath. “If you want to learn, then I need to teach you lessons,” he finally growled, pulling me painfully down the hall and towards our room.

I didn't pull, I didn't beg, I let my tears fall silently. Quiet sobs shaking my body. There was no point fighting it anymore. No matter what I did, or didn't do, or said or didn't say. I was always wrong in his eyes, always. His mind was so twisted, so backwards that no matter what I did I would need to be punished. I didn't know if I would be able to really please him, if he even knew what he wanted me to be.


	14. Getting Taught a Lesson

Marcus pulled me into the bedroom, closing the door behind us and turning the lock. “I hate doing this to you, Rene. But you need to learn,” he said, turning to look at me. His eyes said he was filled with sadness, but it was a learned sadness. Perhaps somewhere deep down in his mind he did regret what he was doing, or thought he did. Maybe he thought he was doing what he thought was right, but everything was so twisted in his mind that he really didn't know right from wrong anymore.

I shook my head, watching him slowly advance on me. “When does it end? When will you stop? I'm trying to be what you want, when is it enough?” I choked out. I waited for a slap that never came, staring up into Marcus's eyes.

He reached out his hand to my chin, rubbing my cheek, and moving to put a strand of hair behind my ear. “I want you to learn your place, learn to be obedient. Don't you see, Rene, I'm doing this for us.” His hand moved down to my dress, tugging it up and over my head.

“I know my place, I'm trying to be obedient. I will never win if you keep changing the rules,” I whispered. I don't know why I felt compelled to reason with him. Every word out of my mouth had the potential to send him over the edge. Marcus took my dress and walked over to the desk, placing it over the chair.

“I'm not changing the rules, you just haven't been listening,” he shook his head softly, as if he was talking to a child, “right now, as you speak to me, you have ignored me. I told you, you must address me as master.” Marcus reached up into my hair, tugging it painfully down, making me yelp. He began biting my neck, without even trying to be gentle. I gritted my teeth and held my ground, holding back from reacting to the bites. I just wish he would get this over with, we both knew what was coming; he seemed to love to prolong it.

Marcus lifted his head from my neck and stared down into my eyes, a mixture of anger and annoyance in his eyes. Fingers twisting a lock of my hair. “Finally decided not to fight back? What happened to that feisty girl that I knew?”

“You almost killed me yesterday, you seemed pretty clear about that,” I said between tight lips. He must be absolutely crazy, how could he think I would fight back after that. I wish my tongue listened to my brain, as I added, “Can you just get on with whatever my punishment is, or lesson as you called it.”

Marcus barked with laughter, “There she is.” He lifted his hand to slap me, but seemed to get another idea and lowered his hand. “Turn around, bend over the bed.” He turned towards his dresser as I did as I was told, my eyes following him. He pulled out a belt with a fairly sizable metal buckle, making his way back towards me. Marcus lifted his eyebrows as he saw me bent over the bed, “Maybe you are starting to learn.”

As he got closer to me, he snapped the belt a few times in his hand and it made a loud crack sound. I could feel my heart begin beating faster, but I was so exhausted from everything that I decided to just take what he was going to do. When I didn't give him the response he seemed to be wanting, he reached up to my hair and pulled my head back painfully, “No begging? No crying? Aren't you going to try and save your skin?”

“No, just do it. Kill me if you must, I'm just too tired.”

Marcus threw my head down with a grunt, breathing heavily. He angrily pulled down my undergarments, leaving them to pool by my feet. Suddenly the metal buckle made contact with my naked backside, digging into flesh. I tried to hold back my scream but I couldn't, it escaped along with my breath. Breathing raggedly, I heard Marcus moan and chuckle. That's what he wanted, he got off on hearing me in pain. I quickly moved my arms under my head, scrunching up the duvet, biting into it. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me. Crack! The metal made contact again, I groaned into the bed. I could feel something drip slowly down my leg, I could only assume it was blood. Crack! Again, and again, I felt the metal dig into my flesh. I kept my teeth gripped on the duvet.

Suddenly I heard the belt hit the ground, and I turned my head towards the sound, releasing the duvet. Marcus grabbed my hair and lifted me to a standing position, which was painful on my backside, making me wince. “Why won't you give me what I want?” Marcus bellowed.

“I thought you were teaching me a lesson,” I looked up into his eyes. “You want me to be obedient, but you get off on hurting me. Don't you?” My legs had trouble steadying themselves, so when Marcus's hand made contact with my cheek, I couldn't keep myself upright. Falling back against the bed. Looking up at him from the floor, I noticed the bulge in his pants. I was right. This excited him.

“Don't you dare speak to me that way. Why do you insist on frustrating me? I've told you time and time again, I don't like hurting you.” Marcus huffed above me.

“Yet you continue to do so...” a kick to my stomach shut me up. I gasped, trying to regain the air that was pushed out of me. “Tell...me...what...you want...me...to do,” I said between ragged breaths.

Marcus looked down at me, stomach bruising, blood on my backside and legs, and I saw tears form in his eyes. He knelt down beside me, pulling me close to him. “Oh, Rene, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. You just push my buttons. I want...I want you. Completely. I want you to be mine, every part of you.”

I was silent as he held me close. Kissing the top of my head, rubbing his fingers lightly across my skin. “You do these things to me, and I can't explain it. You make me feel things I've never felt, but you also get under my skin. You're not like the other girls I've had. You fight me, you push back. The other girls got to be so boring, just the same thing every day.”

I pulled back from his grasp. “You've taken everything from me. Everything. I'm yours, believe me. I don't belong to anyone but you.”

“No, you don't. This part,” he said tapping my chest where my heart would sit, “doesn't belong to me.”

“You want me to love you?”

Marcus nodded, eyes looking hopeful.

“Soon you will bore of me, just like the others. How long will I last? Just last night you almost killed me, maybe it would have been better if you had just done it.”

The anger returned to his eyes in a snap, and he lifted me up, throwing me onto the bed, crawling up as well, straddling my chest. He wrapped his hands around my neck, “Stop hurting me, Rene. These words you use against me,” his grip tightened, “they are like knives, digging into my heart.” Marcus continued to squeeze, my first instinct was to fight back, but I was tired. I was done. I didn't want to fight anymore. Please, just let him kill me so I could be free. “Why won't you love me?!” Marcus spat into my face.

I could feel the strength leaving my body as I looked up into Marcus's red face. Tears formed in my eyes, and I let them fall. “Fight back!” He snarled, looking down at my arms. I shook my head the best I could. “Fight back!” I closed my eyes. Just as I felt the darkness about to consume me, the pressure on my neck was released and I took in a deep breath. Snapping my eyes open, and looking up at Marcus still straddling my chest. “You really won't fight back anymore?”

I just shook my head, lightly rubbing my sore neck. “Then you do really belong to me, body and soul?”

I nodded, tears falling. I had lost. “Well if that's the case, then I can make you do anything, right?” Marcus asked me, wiping the tears from my eyes.

“Yes, master,” I nodded again.

His eyes sparkled at the words, and he climbed off of me. Marcus moved to the top of the bed, smacking the space beside him. “Come lay down,” he said as he moved off the bed, quickly removing his clothing.

I did as I was told, and laid on the spot he told me, watching him undress. “Why didn't you just kill me?”

Marcus turned to look at me, his clothes gone, folded neatly on his desk. “Rene, do you really think I would kill you?” He chuckled softly, as he made his way back to the bed. “I just needed to make sure you were broken,” my stomached tightened at the word, “make sure you were really mine.” Marcus climbed back onto the bed, this time sitting between my legs. “Now, that I know I hold your life in my hands, I can get anything I want. I can get you to do exactly what I want.” He grabbed my right leg and lifted it onto his shoulder. “And soon, I will make you love me,” he positioned his now erect cock at my entrance. “Just wait and see,” Marcus said before plunging himself deep within me.

I couldn't stop the groan of pain that escaped my lips, and it made Marcus smile. “You were right, I do love those little sounds you make.”

As Marcus grunted above me, I started sobbing, I could feel my body react to his cock. And my mind was processing everything he had told me. Everything he had done to me, every punishment, he was breaking me. Making me his property, and now I was too tired to fight back. He was right, I would do anything he wanted, and maybe eventually my brain would make me love him. The thought made me shudder.

“I can feel you getting wetter for me, it feels amazing, but I want to try something out.” Marcus said slipping his cock out of me, and climbing off the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He didn't even watch to make sure I would do it, he knew I would. I positioned myself how he wanted. I didn't follow him with my gaze, what did it matter? I just laid my head in my hands and cried into the bed. After a moment I felt the bed sink and knew he was back. “Look at this,” he told me.

I turned my gaze to what he was holding, it was a large flesh coloured cock. “It's made out of rubber. Do you think you can take it and my cock at the same time? You do have two holes.” Marcus laughed as my eyes widened at the thought of having that thing, and Marcus inside me at the same time.

Marcus positioned the rubber cock at my pussy entrance and pushed it roughly into me. I groaned and shifted my body away from him, which made him laugh even more. He pulled my hips back towards him, grabbing the rubber cock and pulling it out. “Needed to get it ready,” he said before shoving it all the way into my ass. The scream that escaped my lips was guttural. He hadn't fucked me in the ass since the first time, and it still hurt like crazy.

“Mmmm, just wait till you feel me inside you.” Marcus didn't give me time to adjust before he plunged his cock back into my pussy. I felt completely full, and the last thing I wanted was for Marcus to move, but I knew he would.

“My God, Rene, you're so tight. The way your pussy just holds on to my cock.” Marcus started moving his hips, fucking me in a rhythm. He reached around to my breasts and started tweaking them. The pain in my ass started to subside, and I could feel the tingle in my stomach as the fullness started to feel good. Marcus leaned down and kissed my back, pinching and pulling on my nipples. I started to moan, as I pushed back against his hips, getting his cock as deep as I could. I could feel my climax growing, and my breathing became quicker.

“Say my name,” Marcus told me.

“Master...”

Marcus slapped my bruised and bloody ass, making me whine. “I said my name! I want you to scream my name as you cum.”

My breathing was becoming even more rapid, and I knew my climax coming. “Marcus!” I screamed as my body shuddered, my pussy tightening around his cock even more.

“Rene!” Marcus yelled, gripping my hips painfully, holding his cock as deep as it would go, shooting his seed deep into me. Once every drop had been deposited into my pussy, Marcus pushed me away. He flopped down beside me, his breathing beginning to steady. “See, this is great. Now we know that you will do anything for me. Imagine all the fun we can have,” he brushed the sweaty hair out of my eyes. “I make you feel good, right?”

I looked down ashamed, “Yes, master.”

“Now that you're mine, you may use my name. I know that you are my property, you know it too. I hold your life in my hands. When I want to fuck you roughly, then you'll call me master. When you're pretending to be a misbehaving slave.”

“Yes, Marcus. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it,” I leaned over and kissed him deeply. Who am I? What am I doing? Marcus returned the kiss, using his tongue to forcefully open my mouth, I used my own tongue to explore his mouth. I felt him reach around me and down to my ass, pulling the used cock out. I let out a moan, and felt Marcus smile, a small chuckle leaving his lips. I felt sick at what he had turned me into, what I had let happen.

The voice inside my head telling me to fight, to run, to resist everything was becoming fainter and fainter. It was as if I took the last remaining pieces of myself and locked them away. They were deep within me, but to protect myself I had to stop listening to them. I didn't know if I would ever get them back, if I would ever become the person I used to be. Marcus was the person keeping me alive, he was right, my life depended on him. He had implied that he was just scaring me with the near deaths, but I'm sure if pushed he wouldn't hesitate to finish it. And now I was at the point where I no longer cared, at that was a terrifying feeling. If I no longer cared if I lived or died, then I'd just let Marcus do what he wanted.

Soon Marcus pushed me back by my shoulders, looking into my eyes. “We better clean up and become presentable. I have that meeting with Lord Barbarac,” he reached down and gently stroked my neck, “I would cover up the bruises.” He swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the desk grabbing his clothes and starting to slip them on.

I too slid off the bed, wincing at the pain from the belting and rubber cock. I rubbed my neck softly, there was probably hand prints starting to show. “Marcus, are you going to wait for me? Or should I meet you? I don't know how long it will take to clean myself up.” I turned to face him.

Marcus looked at me, seeming to debate what to do. Perhaps he still didn't trust me, even though he knew there was nothing I could do. “I won't go anywhere else, I swear. I just don't want to embarrass you, in front of Lord Barbarac. Call up someone, and they can take me to you when I am ready.” I said, pointing to the call strings. Marcus nodded and reached for the strings, while I made my way to the bathroom.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I looked like a wreck. I noticed the bruises on my neck, you could easily tell they were in the shape of hands, and there was the outlines of his teeth where he had bit me. My cheeks were also turning red, from his slaps. I angled myself, and twisted to see the damage to my ass from the belting. I was getting red welts, and the cuts were starting to clot, but there was dry blood dripped down both legs. I picked up a cloth, turning on the sink and soaked it under the warm water. I moved it down to backside, washing the dried blood off, I hissed when it touched the welts, as they were quite sore. As I was putting the cloth away, I heard Marcus open the bedroom door, speaking to someone. I couldn't make out what he was saying but soon I heard the door close and footsteps making their way to the bathroom. I turned to the sound and looked at the person in the doorway, with a smug look on their face.

Darla. Great. The last person I wanted to see. “Well, well. He roughed you up quite a lot didn't he.” I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. Grabbing the powder, moving to cover the bruises on my neck.

“What, no snappy comeback?” she continued. “Or are you actually starting to like it? Are you finally figuring out your place in Marcus's eyes?”

“It's Lord Levelly to you,” I snapped at her. My eyes looking over to her in the mirror.

Darla snorted, “Wow, he must have trained you good, if you're defending him now.” I felt my stomach flutter at the accusation but I just turned my attention back to the mirror, continuing to cover my neck. “You know, he feels differently about you then other girls.” My eyes darted to her face, as she continued, “Everyone is talking about it. As badly as I wanted to be the girl for him, he has never taken someone who has been touched by someone else. But he's taken you back, even after you let that fat Lord fuck you.”

I turned on my heel and walked up to Darla, landing a slap straight across her face. “I didn't let him do anything,” I seethed, “he raped me! And you're right, Marcus would never, ever, take you.”

Darla looked down at me, eyes opened wide in shock. “You better watch your place Darla, don't forget that you've already been on Lord Levelly's bad side, and we don't want that to happen again,” I threatened. Marching back to the sink, covering the rest of my bruises and working on taming my cheeks.

Darla was silent for a moment, before finally speaking up. “All I was saying, my lady, was that perhaps you should stop and think for a moment.”

“I'm listening.” Darla walked towards me, grabbing the makeup brush from my hands and helping me.

“If he was willing to take you back after everything that happened. Perhaps he truly feels differently about you, then he has about the other girls. People have been talking, people that have been here longer then me. They say that he has never used this much energy or resources on a girl before. With you getting sick, and hiring the doctor. You're not the first one of his girls to get sick, but he wouldn't wait for them to get better. He'd find a healthy girl, and send the sick one to the soldiers. If she got better on her own, great, but he didn't care.” Darla stopped and looked me in the eyes, her face serious. “If he does love you, as demented as that love is, you should take the opportunity. You could be Lady Levelly, you could have this castle, you could have everything you've ever wanted.”

Darla put down the brush, and picked up some makeup, painting my face up, while I stood thinking. Maybe she was right, maybe I should let him love me, in whatever way that meant for him. If I let him think I loved him too, perhaps that would save me from getting pushed to the soldiers. It could give me some protection, I wouldn't be just a slave anymore, I'd be his wife.

“Come, let me fix your hair,” Darla's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She held my hand lightly, and pulled me towards the bedroom sitting me down on the chair. Grabbing a brush, she moved to fix up my hair. When she was done, she reached for the dress before I stopped her.

“Darla,” I said, “can you go grab a corset.” She nodded and made her way to the closet. I stood up and put on my undergarments. I picked up the yellow dress and looked it over while Darla came back with a corset. I laid the dress across the desk chair and shimmied into the corset, Darla tightening it. “I think...I think I'll wear a different dress as well. Something that Marcus will like.”

“Of course, my Lady,” Darla said heading back to the closet. She was back shortly, holding a red dress. Slipping it over my body, I saw that the neckline accentuated my breasts well with the help of the corset. The arms came to rest on my elbows, it was wide on my shoulders, clearly showing off my clavicles. There was lace trimmings on the edge of the arms, and around the skirt. Darla found a beautiful gold necklace and placed it around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror, and knew that Marcus would like what he saw.

“Alright, let's go see him,” I said to Darla, as we made our way out of the bedroom.


End file.
